Days of our Lives
by polluela
Summary: Un viaje, dos destinos y nuevas revelaciones. [GV Fanfiction dedicado a Enya]
1. He is like wind

**Days of our Lives**

**Capitulo**** I: He is like wind**

* * *

Es sólo... Un mal presentimiento.

Los paisajes de Satán City pasaban rápidamente por el espejo trasero del taxi que iba en dirección al aeropuerto estatal, el sol parpadeaba débilmente a través de los árboles, algunos colores se mezclaban a la vista de mis ojos creando una mezcla de colores extraño pero a la vez atrayente, sin duda, los días de primavera ya habían acabado en su totalidad. Gohan observaba hacia fuera ensimismado en sus pensamientos, serio, repasando los últimos detalles pendientes de su viaje, sin decir la más mínima palabra, creando un ambiente totalmente ajeno al mío, simplemente concentrado.

Me acerco un poco más hacia él, rozando con mi mano sus dedos congelados, tomando su mano por sobre su pierna. Gohan gira rápidamente al sentir el contacto tibio de mi piel, en contraste de temperatura con sus helados nudillos. Consigo hacerle verme por unos instantes y así distraerlo de todo esto.

"¿Que ocurre Videl...?" Dice frunciendo el entrecejo.

Le miro a los ojos y suspiro. "Gohan... Es sólo que tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de todo esto..."

Termino mis palabras moviendo mi mano izquierda en una dirección indefinida, Gohan relaja sus hombros y me observa con una pequeña sonrisa. "Ven..."

No lo dudo ni siquiera por un leve instante, ignoro el sonido constante del coche, un chofer indiferente, el motivo de todo este viaje y me hundo en sus brazos que me entregan la eterna sensación de seguridad que tanto anhelo. Me acaricia el cabello suavemente con las yemas de sus dedos, sé perfectamente que queda poco para llegar al aeropuerto, donde Gohan tomará el vuelo y trato de alargar en mi consciente los últimos segundos que paso junto a él.

Me besa tiernamente entre mi cuello y hombro, luego asciende hacia mi oído para susurrarme "Tranquila... _Todo_ estará bien..."

Trato de creer en sus palabras de la misma forma en que me aferro a su presencia, pero existe algo dentro de mí que me indica lo contrario.

Lo inevitable llega, nos detenemos en las afueras del aeropuerto, el chofer baja primero ansioso de terminar el viaje, abre el compartimento de atrás y saca la maleta de Gohan, mientras éste se escurre de entre mis brazos para salir a recibirla. Yo salgo lentamente al mismo tiempo que Gohan paga el viaje con un billete y el conductor vuelve a subir al taxi a buscar cambio.

"Al parecer aún no ha llegado Maho." Mueve su cabeza buscando entre la gente mientras el vaho sale de su boca en señal de que ya anochece.

Maho.

¿Les he hablado de ella?

Entramos al recinto luego de que el conductor trajera el cambio y se fuera sin ninguna otra palabra más, el ambiente era el mismo de afuera, aún hacía frío y una gran muchedumbre de gente con maletas y bolsos aparecía a nuestro andar. Le siento nervioso, sus manos siguen heladas y su mirada está rodeada de un aire de preocupación.

"¡Gohan!" Una voz exaltada llega hasta nosotros.

Ambos giramos hacia la voz y comprobamos que se acerca una chica con una maleta y un bolso cruzado en su pecho, agita su mano por los aires captando nuestra atención. En efecto, era Maho Shinohara.

Se acerca y saluda a Gohan efusivamente. "¿Estás nervioso?"

Por un corto rato entablan una conversación de la cual me siento fuera, luego de unos minutos ella advierte mi presencia y me dirige una mirada seca, que luego se transforma en acogedora, un gran cambio desde luego, pero no le tomo importancia. Nos saludamos y vuelve a dirigirse con una sonrisa a Gohan. "¿Vamos a registrar los boletos, eh?"

Los dos comienzan a conversar de asuntos que desconozco mientras se dirigen hacia el mesón de la aerolínea, por suerte estaba casi vacío y ambos pasaron en menos de cinco minutos a hablar con la muchacha del mesón. Claro, mientras yo los observaba a unos metros, sentada en una banqueta de metal.

_Maho Shinohara._ Su forma de ser y de hablar proyectaban estudios extranjeros, belleza y éxito.

Ella era la razón por la cual Gohan no volaba _directamente_ a la ciudad donde se dirigía, y ella era la mujer que lo acompañará todo su viaje. Gohan y Maho estarían de viaje durante un mes y diez días.

1 mes y 10 días, sin duda era mucho.

Me he repetido la cifra tantas veces, pero aún me parece algo increíble.

Estarán en una ciudad del norte, desconocida por mí, desarrollando un proyecto a nombre de la Orange Star University (OSU) que incluía de todo, exposiciones, un papeleo enorme y otras cosas más que le servirían maravillosamente para su currículum cómo médico y de pasada -si lograba salir todo bien-, ganarían una beca. Era una oportunidad invaluable, óptima para cualquier persona. Para dos. Para él y Maho.

Gohan y Maho.

Ya han estado juntos casi un mes y medio, cómo un equipo. Tomaban las mismas clases, comían juntos y se quedaban hasta altas horas de la noche estudiando materias sumamente complejas. Hasta que finalmente, un día -bastante maldecido por mí- , el proyecto de Gohan había sido aceptado. Él y Shinohara debían trabajar en su ejecución por el mes y tantos días siguientes, pero, en la ciudad de Tokugawa, para finalmente exponerlo a un comité de la OSU, con jueces y cosas por el estilo, todo sea por el prestigio de la universidad.

Y aquí estoy. En el aeropuerto estatal de Satán City. Observando a mi novio y a su amiga... No puedo negar que estos últimos meses han sido incómodos.

Y no sé cómo no le he acompañado, porque me lo ofreció... Luego de una larga discusión acerca de esto... Los tres hemos pasado juntos con mucha frecuencia, la total mayoría por motivos de trabajo.

Los documentos ya han sido aprobados por la muchacha de la aerolínea, las maletas pasan por la huincha de abordaje y lentamente se alejan junto con sus otras compañeras de vuelo. Gohan se le acerca y le sonríe amablemente.

"Ya está todo listo, a las nueve parte el vuelo."

Los dos se acercan sonriendo. Gohan trata de sonreírme mientras su cara se curva en una mueca estúpida. Se sienta a mi lado y espera, mientras Maho nos observaba. _Debería _saber que estos minutos son sólo para Gohan y yo. Pero aún así nos observaba dificultándonos alguna expresión. _Sé_ que debería decirle algo, debería decirle: 'Cuídate, no te desveles, come bien, abrígate, te extrañaré...'. Porque sí. De hecho lo extrañaría. Pero todos estos pensamientos se limitan a una mirada angustiada. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Luego de unos segundos Maho se levantó sonriendo. "Será mejor que pasemos luego por el control de policía, para evitar problemas... ¿Partimos ya, Gohan?"

"Maho, te alcanzo en unos minutos..." La interrumpió, poniéndose de pié y mirándola de frente.

"Está bien." Dice levemente desilusionada. "Nos vemos, Videl" me ofrece su mano.

"Nos vemos." Repito en voz baja, dándole la mano y viéndola caminar hacia el control policial. Después de verla alejarse unos metros, observo a Gohan e intenté sonreírle. Pero no pude, me mantuve estática. No sabía que hacer, me puse de pié frente a él y miraba el piso cómo si de alguna manera pudiera estar ahí la respuesta.

Me sentía tan débil, tan pequeña. De un modo estaba muy triste de que Gohan partiera lejos de mí. La seguridad de hace unos momentos atrás había desaparecido y ahora estaba en plena incertidumbre. Estaba apenada, quería que todo ocurriera rápido, que su ausencia no se hiciera notar en mí. Pero ya era imposible.

Mi rostro se torna triste, _tendría_ que estar más animada y aprovechar los últimos momentos junto a Gohan, darle ánimos y buenas esperanzas, pero todo lo que irradio es tristeza.

"¿Sabes?" Dice Gohan quebrando sorpresivamente el incómodo silencio, yo lo observo directamente a sus ojos azabaches que me contemplan cargados de ternura. "Cuando te pones celosa, arrugas la nariz. Eso es muy _sexy_."

Una pequeña carcajada sale de mis labios mientras comienzo a respirar más rápido y me acerco dudosa a él. "_Dios..._ Gohan..."

Le abracé, no fue un gesto individual de mí buscando protección ni de él, tendiendo a dármela. Fue algo mutuo. Apoyé mi cabeza entre su cuello y pecho, y con un brazo le acaricié la espalda mientras con la otra mano subía hasta su nuca. Estuvimos unos minutos en la misma posición, le besé lentamente el cuello y nos alejamos levemente.

"Te extrañaré mucho, amor..." Me adelanta a la vez de que mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas y él se acerca para dejar que nuestros labios se encuentren por largo tiempo. Y también, por última vez hasta un mes y diez días más. Fue una sensación de tranquilidad, una bocanada de aire fresco en la gran turbulencia de mis sentimientos.

"Ya es hora." Digo separándome súbitamente de sus brazos, maldiciendo mi comportamiento. Gohan y yo nos miramos por los últimos segundos. "Cuídate mucho." Le sonrío. "Y a Maho también." Le digo mientras él me devuelve la sonrisa.

"Nos vemos"

Tomó su maletín de mano y caminó alejándose de mí en rumbo al control de policía donde se separaba totalmente la gente que viajaba y el resto de las personas a través de un vidrio transparente del cual yo estaba parada viendo como Gohan esperaba a obtener los últimos timbres de su pasaporte, luego de esto, me alzó su mano en señal de despedida para desaparecer totalmente entre la demás muchedumbre.

Así tan rápido cómo pasó, Gohan ya se había marchado totalmente.


	2. A Midsummer Night's Dream

**Days of our Lives**

**Capitulo**** II: A Midsummer Night's Dream**

* * *

Y es verdad. ¿Que hago sola en una tarde de verano...?

La helada tarde me hace reflexionar, cada tarde de mi vida lo es. Mas bien, cada instante lleva algo de reflexión, lo que implica inseguridad en cada uno de mis actos. La banca cruje y solo puedo cerrar mis ojos en busca de paz, una paz que corre a mi alrededor, pero que indiferente a mi presencia, corre evitándome sin internarse en mi ser, sin sentirse digna de llegar a un corazón esperanzado, sabiendo que a pasos de mi existencia se encuentra otra alma más necesitada que la mía...

Aun no me explico el cómo llegué verdaderamente aquí. Una viajera en su propia ciudad, buscando un destino concreto en su simple caminar que bien sabe poco de cómo es, bien sabe poco si se descubrirá a su paso. Nunca imaginé llegar a este punto. Una vida tan organizada, sabiendo mis límites, conociendo mis objetivos, pero hoy, una tarde sabatina de verano, ninguna de estas similitudes puede cumplirse en mí. Y... ¿Es que tanto he cambiado después de conocerlo...?

Observo desinteresadamente mi alrededor, encuentro parejas tomadas de sus manos, caminando en rumbo a su destino, confiados y sin ningún dudar a su paso. Es extraño, y a la vez frustrante. Siento que mi cuerpo emana una cierta aura de envidia y eso es sólo por el hecho de estar solamente acompañada por mi soledad. Porque es así. No hay explicación alguna, me siento absolutamente sola e intranquila. Debería pararme e ir a un lugar a divertirme cómo todas las chicas de mi edad y dejar todos estos pensamientos que se han atado a mí cómo una cadena de prisionero sin poder desatarse. Debería disfrutar de cada momento... Debería.

Bee se acerca a mí en señal de aburrimiento. Coloca su cabeza en mi regazo, buscando que el cariño fluya entre mis manos y acaricie su frente. Por alguna razón, sé que sabe lo que siento. Y lo sé por su mirada… que concluyo que no es nada más que lastima o compasión.

Me incorporo, tomo la caja de _donuts_ y me alejo del parque, me extraña mi súbita decisión pues desconozco a donde ir, sólo camino entre las personas del parque, una entre cientos, con Bee caminando a mi lado sin ninguna queja...

Llego a mi casa, concluyo que fue obra de mi destino o más bien de mi conciencia. Suelto a Bee de su correa y lo dejo caminar por el jardín, éste un poco más adulto que la primera vez que lo conocí y en su reaccionar con lentitud me observa, preguntándome a través de su sencilla mirada si ya ha cumplido. Sólo sonrío y le acaricio el lomo dejándolo ir.

Ya adentro tiro las llaves en la mesita de entrada, me quito el abrigo interrogándome por unos segundos el porqué lo llevaba puesto en verano, o más bien el porqué del frío que sentía. Subo las escaleras con lentitud y sin obtener respuesta a mi pregunta anterior. 

Había atardecido y la noche ya estaba en su plenitud. Entro al cuarto de papá, solamente alumbrado por los cortos flashes y el sonido de una película de vaqueros en la televisión. Él duerme profundamente indiferente a mi llegada. Esto, me tranquiliza un poco más. Lo arropo, le beso en su mejilla y apago el televisor. Todo esto me indica que debo ir a dormirme también, pero la falta de sueño me lo haría imposible. Entro si, a mi cuarto, sin encender las luces, solo acompañada por la luz de la noche. Observo mis pinturas, mi caballete de estudio con un cuadro en blanco listo para comenzar a pintar y a decorar; sin ponerlo en duda, me acerco y lo observo. Trato de inspirarme de una manera rápida e inconsciente; pero la noche, el silencio, la soledad y por sobretodo el frío interior que palpita en mí, me hace recordar a Gohan.

...¿Que estaría sintiendo en estos momentos...?

Acaso... ¿También habría pasado la tarde de hoy, sentado en una vieja banqueta del parque, con un paquete de _donuts_ sin abrir y al lado de una única alma que fuera un perro...?

Sonrío ante tanta parodia, pero me es imposible no pensar en él. Sospecho que únicamente es porque nos envuelve una conexión distinta a los demás. La misma conexión inexplicable que hizo que nuestros rostros se cruzaran por primera vez, hablarnos sin ningún fin y enamorarnos sin ninguna advertencia de lo que ello sería capaz. Pues, yo no estaba preparada. Ignoro si Gohan lo estaba; sin lugar a dudas el -y hasta ahora oculto sentimiento llamado amor- me tenía en una completa actitud de indiferencia. Hoy, me tiene envuelta de angustia y de por sí, la duda...

La noche continúa y yo aún permanezco en el mismo lugar, con las mismas intenciones, pero sin obtener nada aún. Me he perdido. Y no en mis ideas, más bien en la angustia.

"¿Aún despierta?"

Las luces se encienden al unísono de la voz y mi padre aparece en la puerta. El sueño aún se hace presente en su rostro y una bata mal puesta me indica que se ha levantado de improviso. "Recién llegué, no quise molestarte... Saqué a pasear a Bee."

"Eso comenzó a las doce del día..." Habla en tono serio y preocupado.

"No te preocupes; almorcé por allí e hice unas cuantas cosas, nada especial" Papá se acerca a mi lado y se sienta junto a mí a los pies de la cama.

"¿Ibas a Dibujar a estas horas...?"

"Sólo quería distraerme un poco..." Bajo la vista y comienzo a irradiar silencio. Él me observa, pero lo evito sin razón alguna.

"Aún no llega. ¿Eh?"

"¿Hm?" Frunzo el entrecejo extrañada.

"Gohan."

"¿Cómo sabías que se ha marchado?"

"Oh..." Se levanta de mi lado y comienza a hablar profundamente. "Un padre conoce todo a partir del actuar de su hija, sus miradas, habla, etc..."

Le sonrío, levanto mi ceja y repito. "¿Cómo sabías que se ha marchado?"

"Bueno, Ciudad Satán es muy pequeña, ¿Sabes?. Estoy enterado de cada suceso que ocurre aquí."

Ignorando que a papá nunca le han atraído las cosas con un grosor cultural de por medio, dejo de preguntar acerca del asunto. Él, cambia el tema.

"¿Qué hiciste que te hizo demorar tanto?"

"No... Nada en especial, de veras... No te preocupes." Vuelvo a bajar la mirada mientras papá vuelve a observarme detenidamente, evito volver a sacar un tema pues, inevitablemente él me conoce y preguntaría aún más de mi comportamiento, del cual ni yo misma conozco lo que realmente me sucede y es lo último de lo que quiero hablar.

Pasa su brazo derecho por mi espalda y me acaricia suavemente. "Pues ya sabes..." Me dice con una voz dura. "Si él llega a hacerte algún daño..."

_"Papá..."_ Lo observo ligeramente y en un tono especial apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro.

"Sólo estoy previniendo..." Recalca la última palabra. "Nunca está de más."

Río suavemente. Es extraño, me siento bastante bien con sus opiniones.

"Ahora iré a dormir." Se separa de mí y se pone de pié. "Me gustaría que hicieras lo mismo, ¿eh?" Termina apuntándome con su dedo índice, tal cómo una padre a una niña pequeña.

"Lo haré." Le vuelvo a sonreír, esta vez, ampliamente.

Cuando ya sale completamente de la habitación me saco el sweter de encima y observo nuevamente mis pinturas y demás materiales. _Mañana lo intentaré otra vez..._ Me quito las ropas y me pongo la camiseta más ligera que encuentro, puesto que he comenzado a sentir un poco de calor. Me lanzo a la cama, cubriéndome con unas pocas sábanas y trato poco a poco de conciliar el sueño.

En el momento exacto en el que encontré la posición exacta para dormir, después de bastantes vueltas, suena el teléfono de una manera muy ruidosa. Luego de maldecir bastante dejo que suene un rato con esperanza de que la persona que ha llamado deje de molestar, así pasan unos segundos cuando, con el rostro aún pegado a la almohada, tomo el auricular.

"Diga." Respondo con los ojos cerrados y una voz fastidiosa.

"¿Srta. Satán?"

Me extraño momentáneamente, despegando el rostro de la almohada. Es muy común que llamen a papá, sobretodo a estas horas de la noche. "Sí, soy yo."

"Buenas noches. Habla el director de la Orange Star University."

Me incorporo levemente, ya es raro una llamada para mí a estas horas, pero más aún que el director de la universidad me esté buscando en plenas vacaciones de verano.

"Disculpe la hora en que la he llamado, pero hoy lo he intentado varias veces durante el día entero y no he podido establecer un contacto con Ud. hasta ahora."

"Oh. N-no se preocupe... ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?"

"¿Tiene algo que hacer mañana por la tarde?"

_Ojalá tuviera... _"No, nada últimamente." Respondo aún más curiosa de todo esto.

"Me gustaría que viniera a mi oficina, aquí en la universidad. A eso de las cuatro de la tarde. Necesito conversar con Ud. un asunto importante."

"Está bien. No hay ningún problema." Afirmo.

"Bueno, nos vemos mañana. Adiós."

Cuelga rápidamente y me deja hundida en la curiosidad y también en la duda. Porque, era algo especial que una persona del grosor académico cómo el director quisiera verme en vacaciones. Quizás era para aclarar algunas dudas del rendimiento o tal vez  cosas sobre mi siguiente año escolar.

En fin.

Decido no darle más vueltas al asunto y procedo a recostarme en la cama nuevamente. Seguramente sería algo sin importancia...

* * *

Cuando desperté, aún tenía puesto los audífonos del _discman_, las pilas ya lucían totalmente agotadas tras varios intentos de encender el aparato.

Me levanté, aunque me hubiera dado la vuelta con gusto para dormir dos o tres horas más. Sin embargo sé que sería imposible, los últimos días no había logrado dormir mucho. Anoche estuve hasta altas horas de la noche intentando conciliar el sueño, aunque me daba vueltas e intentaba pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la llamada del director de la OSU, al final terminé escuchando algo de música que al parecer fue lo mejor.

Me metí en el baño y pasé 15 minutos bajo la regadera con los ojos cerrados, dejando que el agua me cayera por encima con un fin de relajarme. Al salir de la ducha envuelta en una toalla, me recosté en mi cama por un largo tiempo, lo suficiente para organizar las pocas cosas que hoy tendría que hacer y darme cuenta de lo soleado del día de hoy. Algo positivo... 

Hoy llamaré a Gohan.

La idea se me cruza rápidamente por la mente, sonrío momentáneamente, es una buena idea. 

Busqué una ropa cómoda y bajé al primer piso a buscar algo que comer, no había nadie, con excepción de Yukino que barría la cocina. Sonreí por segunda vez. "Osu! Yukino-san!"

Yukino.

La ama de llaves de la casa. Me ha visto crecer desde pequeña.

"Buenos días Srta. Videl."

"¿Papá no está?" Pregunto mientras abro el refrigerador en busca de algo comestible.

"No, partió temprano en la mañana."

"¿No dijo a donde iba?" Volví a preguntar tomando una caja de leche.

"No. Salió muy rápido."

_Típico_. "No me extraña" Dije sacando un vaso del mueble posterior, depositando el líquido blanco.

"¿Qué va a querer para almorzar?" Me cuestiona mientras bebo la leche.

"No lo sé... Cualquier cosa estaría bien." Le sonrío.

Yukino asiente al mismo tiempo que sale de la cocina mientras yo termino de tomar mi pequeño desayuno, saco una manzana de la alacena a la vez que pienso en que lugar habría ido papá en estos momentos.

"Srta. Videl"

Giro para verla acercarse a mí con una chaqueta negra. "¿Hm?"

"Hace unos días atrás encontré esta prenda en el comedor, le pregunté a su padre por ella, pero él sólo agregó que podría ser de su novio"

Dejo de masticar la fruta por un rato y observo la chaqueta detenidamente. 

Fue el día de mi cumpleaños. Salimos a cenar juntos al muelle de Satán City, caminamos por el lugar ignorando el frío de la noche, abrazados por largo tiempo conversando de temas que no recuerdo. En un gesto, Gohan me abrigó con su chaqueta. Después de todo, volvimos tarde y aunque temblaba de frío se negó a que se la devolviese. Fue una tarde muy romántica, por cierto. Y era algo para recordar puesto que la mayoría del tiempo Gohan había estado estudiando con Maho...

"¿Srta. Videl?..." 

Parpadeo rápidamente mientras vuelvo a bajar los pies a tierra alejando mis pensamientos por un instante e ignorando un pequeño rubor en mis mejillas, aún tengo la manzana en mi mano esperando ser devorada de una vez, pero el hambre ya se me ha quitado. "Ehh... Disculpa, he recordado ciertas cosas..."

Yukino sonríe sin cuestionarme nada, tomo la prenda y luego de tropezar levemente con una silla comienzo a alejarme. Antes de salir por completo de la cocina, me detengo y giro hacia Yukino. "Saldré a hacer unos trámites. Trataré de no volver tarde."

Subo a mi habitación a buscar un poco de dinero y un bolso pequeño, para luego salir hacia afuera en dirección a la OSU. Era un poco temprano, pero decidí caminar para distraerme un poco. Decidí llevar conmigo la chaqueta de Gohan, si el tiempo se daba, intentaría pasar por su casa a dejársela.

Como típico verano, las calles estaban llenas de gente en ropa ligera que paseaba en familia o simplemente en parejas. Había poca gente sola y la mayoría de todos ellos lucía una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Los televisores de las grandes tiendas de electrodomésticos transmitían programas del tiempo, mencionando los buenos pronósticos que habían para hoy pero también advirtiendo de que había riesgo de tormenta en los próximos meses, cosa que a pocos le importaba, porque más que mal, estábamos en pleno verano.

Seguí caminando lentamente, el paisaje no cambiaba y me detuve un par de veces en unas tiendas a observar cosas sin importancia. La OSU ya parecía bastante cercana, comenzaba a aparecer la típica arquitectura de universidad, en conjunto de inmensos árboles y jardines verdosos. Miré la hora de mi reloj para confirmar que había llegado bastante bien y comencé a entrar al establecimiento. Habían algunas personas que desconocía y otras que sólo saludé con un gesto sencillo. Mi destino era otro y ya llevaba pensando en él bastante.

Subí al tercer piso, caminé unos cuantos metros y entré a la oficina. La secretaria de turno me recibió y anunció mi presencia al director a través de un aparato, me senté en un sofá cercano y esperé a que me llamara mientras me preguntaba el resultado de esta reunión.

Después de unos momentos se me hizo pasar a la oficina. Era bastante amplia y muy bien amoblada, en el fondo, se encontraba un gran ventanal que daba al jardín principal de la OSU. Cerca de allí, el alto respaldo de un sillón de terciopelo verde y la cabeza de un hombre apoyado en él, leyendo papeles desconocidos.

"¿Director...?" Hablé en voz baja, dejando la chaqueta de Gohan a un lado, librándome las manos.

El hombre giró velozmente, fijando su mirada en mí. Yo sólo me mantuve cerca de la puerta, aún inquieta.

"¡Videl Satán!, ¡Que temprano has llegado!" Se levanta con una sonrisa en el rostro. Yo sonrío incómoda por su confianza repentina. El director se acerca y me toma la mano. 

"Ven, siéntate por acá..."

"Gracias..." Accedo sin dudar.

"¿Cómo han estado las vacaciones?"

"Eh... bien, gracias..." Sonrío nerviosa. Detesto cuando preguntan eso.

"Tranquila, no te he llamado aquí por algo malo." Se vuelve a sentar para fijar sus ojos en mí. "Me alegro mucho que hayas venido."

No entiendo su confianza nuevamente. Nunca hemos hablado demasiado, sólo un intercambio de un par de palabras. Con la sonrisa aún en sus labios, abre uno de los cajones y saca un gran sobre para dejarlo finalmente en la mesa y volverse a levantar nervioso. No digo ninguna palabra, espero a que él aclare el asunto.

"Hemos tenido alumnos asombrosos" Comienza, retirándose los lentes del rostro y fijando su mirada al ventanal. "Doctores, políticos, ingenieros y una gran lista..." Se me hace incómodo escuchar tantos rodeos, pero me resigno a hablar.

Sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo, vuelve a observarme. "Es por esa razón que te he llamado."

Frunzo el entrecejo pensando cuál sería el verdadero motivo de esto.

"Anteayer..." Comienza a hablar al mismo tiempo que limpia sus lentes. "Recibimos una invitación de una Academia importantísima." Mira hacia los papeles y reacciono lentamente. Tomo el sobre y saco un par de trípticos, folletos, escritos y apuntes. Todo esto comienza a resultarme familiar.

"Nos sorprendimos bastante. Nunca la Real Academia de Bellas Artes había contactado con nosotros para ofrecernos ciertas... ofertas..."

Dejo de prestarle atención por unos segundos, tomo todos los papeles que mi mano alcanza y comienzo a observarlos.

Los _mismos_ papeles que había visto varios meses atrás... a manos de mi padre.

"Nos ofreció un programa espectacular... para alumnos con dotes especiales, sobretodo en las áreas artísticas."

"No entiendo..." Interrumpí por primera vez, un poco desconcertada por los recuerdos que empezaron a caer gota a gota en mi memoria. "Estos programas valen una gran cantidad de dinero..."

"Lo mejor de todo este asunto, Videl" Volvió a mirarme con confianza. "De modo que certifiquemos el gran nivel que posee esta famosa institución, es que nos han ofrecido una beca. Sólo una."

Me recargo en el asiento y dejo de escuchar por unos momentos. Hacía varios meses papá me había ofrecido lo mismo. Exactamente lo mismo. Tuvimos una discusión horrible... La academia queda casi al otro lado del país, y mínimo debía estar un par de años para completar un curso y sacar un grado.

Pero me negué. Rechacé la oportunidad de mi vida para dedicarme con honores a lo que me gustaba. ¿Cuál sería esa razón...?

Gohan.

Cerré mis ojos, aislándome totalmente del ambiente y respiré profundo para evitar angustiarme sin sentido. En aquella discusión, mi padre se enteró de mi relación con Gohan.

Llevábamos 3 meses de noviazgo. Y yo comenzaba a vivir algo nuevo... 

"Es una oportunidad grandiosa para uno de nuestros alumnos..." El director apoyó su mano en mi hombro, para bajarme a tierra. Entonces, pronunció las mismas palabras que mi padre mencionó a mi rostro una vez:

"Es una oportunidad increíble, Videl... No debes dejar que se te escape."

Aquella vez tuve dos opciones... Una, era continuar mi relación con Gohan, acabar mis estudios en la OSU o... 

Tomar la gran oportunidad de mi vida, viajar y comenzar algo totalmente nuevo... Sin Gohan a mi lado.

Esa vez me sacrifiqué.

"Las oportunidades no se presentan dos veces... Y si es así, no debes dejarlas pasar, Videl."

Su voz resuena en mis oídos. Estoy bastante confundida.

"Verás... nos han dado un plazo para escoger a un alumno. Cerca de un mes y unos cuantos días."

Sigo observando a la nada. Me han puesto en jaque.

"Dejaré que lo pienses." Habló sentándose a mi lado, en el borde del escritorio. "Pero antes que nada... Déjame decirte que eres una de las personas más talentosas que he visto en mi vida... y éso, éso no se debe desperdiciar. La decisión es tuya."

Trago saliva. Éste verano me traerá más sorpresas que las que me imaginaba.

Me incorporo y camino hacia a la puerta, casi por inercia, hasta que vi la chaqueta de Gohan en el sofá. La tomé y antes de llegar a la salida giré hacia el director hablando secamente.

"Gracias, lo pensaré."

"Confío en que tomarás la decisión correcta."

Sonrío tímidamente antes de voltearme y caminar hacia la salida.

* * *

Me mantuve al frente de la puerta unos segundos. 

306.

Hace bastante tiempo que no venía al departamento de Gohan.

Saqué la llave que él me había dejado antes de marcharse, y abrí la puerta silenciosamente. Entré cuidadosamente, todo estaba en su lugar, aproveché de abrir las cortinas y dejar que un poco de luz alumbrara el comedor. Ya estaba atardeciendo, al final no había ido a almorzar a casa, necesitaba tiempo para pensar la propuesta de hoy y terminé en el mismo parque y banqueta que ayer. Estuve un largo tiempo, y más que pensar en mi decisión sólo me dediqué a liberar mis pensamientos, todo ocurría a una velocidad grande y me sentía enormemente presionada, comenzó a hacer frío y me abrigué con la chaqueta de Gohan, al mismo tiempo que llegué hasta acá..

Tenía hambre y estaba cansada.

Me dejé caer sobre la cama de Gohan, con los brazos abiertos, mirando hacia el techo.

Tuve enormes ganas de que apareciera sin motivo por la puerta, que me descubriera y me abrazara juguetonamente. Pero, sólo tenía que conformarme con abrazar su chaqueta, respirar su perfume que seguía impregnado en ella y acto seguido, recordarlo en mi memoria.

Me giro levemente al lado derecho de la cama, observo una foto de su familia, unos papeles desconocidos... y el teléfono.

La idea se me cruza claramente por mi mente, tomo mi bolso, busco el papel que me dejó antes de marcharse con su dirección y teléfono en Tokugawa y marco apresuradamente.

No pienso en nada, me dejo llevar por el sentimiento repentino que ha surgido sin razón, y espero. Espero ansiosamente el escuchar su voz, y que ésta me envuelva rápidamente.

"Diga."

Frunzo el entrecejo, es una voz familiar... Una voz femenina.

"B-buenas tardes..." Balbuceo sin razón, aunque creo conocer de quien se trata. "¿Se encontrará Son Gohan?"

"¿Gohan?" Odio cómo se refiere a él de una manera absolutamente familiar. "Sí. Pero está ocupado."

"¿Ocupado?" Interrogo, extrañada.

"Sí. ¿Desea dejarle un mensaje?"

"¿Maho?" Pregunto y me ataca la inseguridad. "Soy Videl..., ¿Me harías el favor de comunicarme con Gohan?"

Siento unos segundos de silencio. "Videl, está ocupado, de veras."

Pienso en seguir insistiendo, pero en un arranque de estupidez, me niego. "Maho..." Respiro. "¿Podrías decirle a Gohan que no se preocupe por mí, que se dedique por completo a sus estudios y que estaré bien?"

Escucho que suspira. "Si, si... No te preocupes."

Maho cuelga el auricular antes de lo previsto, yo hago el mismo acto segundos después para volver a recostarme en la cama, cierro los ojos, inhalo y doy un largo suspiro. No soy una estúpida.

Sé que Maho esta interesada en Gohan.

Abro los ojos y observo nuevamente el techo. Lo sé, no desde un principio, cuando hace meses atrás los asignaron a trabajar juntos, Maho comenzó a interesarse en Gohan. Lo he mantenido presente hace mucho... Por su forma de hablarle, mirarlo e inclusive trabajar con él, se podía predecir fácilmente que había comenzado a interesarle... Las mujeres tenemos cierto presentimiento para estas cosas, desde muy antes.

Hubo un tiempo en que me preocupé bastante, en algunos momentos fue desbordante y fue en el mismo día cuándo Gohan y Maho obtuvieron su primer mérito académico en la Universidad, que no pude callarlo más. Él tuvo que estar mucho tiempo al lado de Maho, por una labor meramente académica y profesional. Estuvimos así por toda la tarde y en el momento en que Gohan me acompañó en el camino a casa, antes de entrar a ella, me tomó de la muñeca y me hizo observarlo por unos segundos, me preguntó por mi actitud y aunque lo negué, no pude evitar flaquear momentos después ante su mirada.

"Videl… Mis estudios y trabajo le pertenecen a Maho." Comentó con frialdad "Pero mi cuerpo y alma _son tuyos…"_

Esas palabras fueron reveladoras… Y _necesarias. También me tranquilizaron bastante, de hecho son sus palabras las que me mantienen tranquila, hasta ahora._

O eso al menos creo. ****


	3. Rescue Me

**Days of our Lives**

**Capitulo**** III: Rescue Me**

* * *

El café "Ciudad Naranja" era uno de los pocos lugares de Satán City que continuaba con su nombre original después del _Cell's__ Game_. Está en pleno centro de la ciudad, al lado izquierdo de la plaza central, y era un local de moda lejos del _glamour_ de la clase alta de Satán City, que frecuentaban otra clase de sitios, o eso al menos me había dicho Ireza. Abría todos los días de la semana, aunque nunca estaba muy frecuentado los fines de semana. Sólo concurrían algunos clientes fieles, estudiantes y otras personas que sólo buscaban tranquilidad en la noche de un domingo lluvioso. 

Llegamos en el coche de Ireza a través de la interestatal 47, bastante atochada por cierto. Luego de encontrarnos por la calle y planear una salida informal.

Mientras ella pedía un café para ambas, sólo me limité a escuchar algunas voces y a mirar cómo un hombre tocaba en el piano una de las tantas versiones de "As time goes bye". Miré a mi compañera mientras guardaba papeles en su bolso apresuradamente, sin duda, ella también tenía muchas cosas que contar.

"Tengo una gran noticia." Suspiró apoyando sus codos en la mesa.

"Ah si...?" Muevo mi cabeza cómo si hubiera confirmado mi sospecha. Pero aún no desvío mi vista del escenario.

"Estoy enamorada."

Al escuchar dichas palabras, todos mis sentidos palpitan al unísono. Y giro inconscientemente mis ojos hacia Ireza que espera atentamente mi reacción con una sonrisa en su rostro, advirtiendo que sí me había tomado por sorpresa...

Muevo mi cabeza y levanto una ceja. "¿Quién será esta vez el afortunado...?"

"Ichiyo" Responde secamente.

"Ichiyo" Repito. "Suena a un verdadero mimado."

"Bueno, bueno... Quizás sea un mimado, pero es todo un caballero... Y sobretodo muy, muy apuesto. ¿Sabes?, te lo presentaré pronto."

"¿Sí?, Anhelaré ése día..." Digo en un tono desinteresado.

"Ayy... Amiga. Cuando lo veas, sabrás de lo que hablo." Apoya su espalda en la silla, y recibe el café que trajo el mesero. "En serio, como dije recién, es un verdadero galán. Gentil, amable... Pero solamente tiene un defecto."

Recibo mi café. "¿Sólo uno?"

"Exacto"

El aroma del café hirviente acabado de colar me enloquece... Tomo un pequeño sorbo, y pruebo el delicioso brebaje. Miro a mi amiga y advierto que espera mi deducción. Tomo otro sorbo con los ojos cerrados, y murmuro.

"Es Gay."

Ireza abre los ojos y comienza a toser debido a una risa repentina. "Nonono... No lo es." Toma otro sorbo para pasar la tos.

La miro con una expresión de duda divertida. Y continúa.

"De verdad..." Deja la taza en la mesa. "Digamos que es mayor que yo."

Predigo que tendré que decirle una vez más mi deducción y me adelanto. "¿Unos 3 años?"

"Frío."

"¿4?" Insisto.

"Noo... estás lejos."

"¿¡Mas!?..." Dejo la taza en la mesa.

"9 y medio." Afirma.

"¿¡9 y Medio!?" Abro los ojos y sonrío, no porque me dé gracia, simplemente por el asombro de escuchar tal cosa. Mas o menos 30 años sumo en total. "¿Y qué tiene en común contigo un hombre de ésa edad?"

"Digamos que aún no lo tengo muy claro... Pero en las veces que hemos salido juntos me ha demostrado que es un gran hombre."

Tengo la pequeña sensación de que a mi compañera se le iluminan los ojos al hablar de Ichiyo.

"En el amor no hay edad, ¿cierto?" Sonríe.

"¿Y dejaste a Sharpner por ése tipo?"

En contradicción a su actitud anterior, deja de sonreír y fija su mirada en la ventana donde se refleja cómo llueve. "Esque... Sencillamente ya no funcionaba... Créeme..." Suspira e adivino de inmediato de que he tocado un tema delicado. "Quizá tenga una buena oportunidad con Ichiyo..."

Decido no darle más vuelta al asunto, no quiero hacerla pasar un mal rato, siendo de que hemos venido aquí a divertirnos. De todas maneras ella advierte lo que pienso. "Solamente espero que el tal Ichiyo no te lastime." Afirmo.

"Eso es lo que espero yo..." Agrega, triste. "Pero dicen que: 'Novio nuevo...'"

"'Vida nueva.'" Respondo secamente y una sonrisa vuelve a su rostro de una manera que envidio. 

Tomo la taza de café en mis manos heladas y ésta logra entibiarlas un poco.

"Y tú... Qué me dices, acaso lo has llamado?"

Se perfectamente a quién se refiere, inconscientemente bajo la cabeza mirando la taza. Y vuelven a mí, todos esos pensamientos que había dejado en el olvido unos minutos atrás. "Sólo una vez, pero tuve que dejar un mensaje"

"Videl Satán. Han pasado casi 2 semanas, ¿Y solamente lo has llamado 1 vez?" Ireza interpreta mi silencio y se apoya aún más en la silla. Coloca su dedo pulgar e índice en la frente y cierra los ojos intentando procesar información. "¿Y ésta vez cuál sería la razón...?"

La miro de frente, pero vuelvo a bajar la mirada. Ireza y yo habíamos sido amigas durante años, no había por qué dudar de su confianza, ella se lo tomaba tan serio cómo yo. "No quiero parecer una débil adolescente enamorada..."

Ahora abre los ojos tan fuerte cómo puede, mientras yo la evito y miro hacia la ventana buscando alguna respuesta más coherente, pero simplemente la búsqueda se me haría infinita, nunca la encontraría puesto que había dicho la verdad. Un frío recorre mi espalda y un sentimiento de vulnerabilidad hace que la angustia se apodere de mí.

"¿Y qué mensaje le dejaste?" Dice mirándome directamente.

"Que no se preocupara por mí, que estaría bien. Que se dedicara por completo a sus estudios que en estos momentos son su prioridad."

Al terminar de hablar, Ireza toma otro sorbo de café. Luego vuelve a observarme, ésta vez con más profundidad. "¿Y Gohan te ha llamado?"

"3 veces... antes de mi mensaje..."

"Videl, te estás haciendo daño." Responde de una manera firme y apresurada. "Y lo sabes muy bien."

"No. Ocurre que no quiero que piense que soy de esas mujeres que dependen de un hombre, que al ausentarse unas horas de estar con ellas se echan a llorar y a llamar desenfrenadamente..."

"Videl." toma una pausa. "Son casi _2 semanas_... Y lo que ocurre realmente es que intentas mantenerte firme y fuerte. No es malo, lo admito. Pero, te estás negando a sentir."

"Ireza..."

"No es malo sentir que lo necesitas." Continúa. "Eso no te hace sentir ni más débil ni más fuerte. Te hace sentir cómo una persona... Cómo mujer. ¿Entiendes?" Junto con estas palabras, su mirada se hace más comprensiva y su tono de voz apacible. 

Un silencio nos envolvió por un rato, sólo sentíamos las voces de las personas más cercanas y la voz del intérprete y su piano en el escenario. Por una parte, sentía que la verdad de sus palabras me herían fuertemente. Tenía razón. Es sencillo.

Mi compañera seguía observándome, sabía perfectamente que había dado en el blanco, pero según parece, no seguiría dándole vueltas al tema. 

"Aunque... Lo que _realmente_ te hace falta..."

La observo esperanzada mientras espero que una solución salga de su boca.

"Es un amante."

Río. Y río cómo no lo hacía hace un buen tiempo. Primero una carcajada pequeña en señal de que realmente había caído. Y luego grandes carcajadas, tanto mías cómo de Ireza que reía junto conmigo. Ella saca un diario mientras yo sigo riendo "Aunque no lo creas, un diario también sirve para éstas cosas." Da vuelta unas páginas y lee. "Masajes, y atenciones personalizadas: Yoshida, morenazo, atención personalizada, sensual y juguetón, fono: 3213330." Me levanta la ceja, mientras la observo moviendo mi cabeza.

"Como juegas conmigo..."

"Oh... Se me olvidaba, te gustan los discretos, inocentes y extraños"

"¡Ireza!" Intento quitarle el diario entre risas, pero una vez más me ha adelantado.

"¡Escucha!: Tokishiro, 23 años, buen físico, excelente nivel, pasivo y muy discreto fono: 2374349. ¿Cuál de ellos?, Hay mucha variedad por aquí..." 

Termina con una mirada divertida, mientras yo la termino de oír con mi cabeza apoyada en mis brazos. Me había hecho reír. Mi mandíbula me dolía levemente dándome señas de que no reía hace mucho. Su celular sonó repentinamente y antes de contestar, se tomó el último trago de café que le quedaba. 

"Diga." Contestó y sus ojos brillaron fuertemente al unísono del hablar de su voz. "¿Ahora?" 

Aún no levantaba la cabeza, levanté mi mano, expresándole que no se preocupara por mí. 

"Bueno, está bien. ¿Dónde?" Dijo sacudiendo una servilleta y anotando una dirección. "Ok. Nos vemos. Te quiero." Cortó y me dirigió una mirada. "Era Ichiyo y quiere que salgamos..." 

Me incorporo y la observo. "Apresúrate, quizás llueva más fuerte." Ireza me mira y comprende lo que he querido decirle. "No te hagas problemas. Ve."

Se levanta y arregla sus cosas. "Videl, llámalo. **No lo lamentarás**." 

Antes de irse me besa en la mejilla y corre, pero antes de llegar a la puerta, le grito diciéndole que se le ha quedado el diario.

"¡No importa, Quizás lo necesites!"

Sonrío para mí misma. Y suspiro cansada mientras disfruto la escena. 

Vuelvo hacia la mesa. Aun no tengo intereses de volver a casa, por lo menos aquí hay gente. Vuelvo a sentarme y a terminar de beber el café que me queda, ahora un poco frío. Una leve sonrisa me acompaña, la compañía de Ireza en la tarde de hoy ha sido de gran ayuda. Tanto ella cómo yo tenemos problemas idénticos. No. Problemas sentimentales del mismo rango. Miro hacia la ventana y me pregunto que habría ocurrido para que Ireza y Sharpner no hubiesen continuado juntos, acaso volvería a sucederle...? O quizás será mi turno...?

"Ehh... Disculpa..." Alguien toca mi hombro delicadamente, apartándome de mis pensamientos. Presiento que es el mesero, sin dirigirle ninguna mirada busco en mi bolso un poco de dinero. 

"¿Cuánto sería en total?" Giro totalmente y quedo de frente al sujeto.

Mi billetera cae abruptamente al suelo. Pues quedo en Shock.

Un metro ochenta y cinco de altura. Cabellos castaños, un poco desordenados. Unos ojos verdes penetrantes en conjunto a unas cejas levemente gruesas. Boca pequeña, con algo de barba. Cuerpo deportivo y una atractiva ropa informal. 

El sujeto recoge mi billetera antes que _piense_ en recogerla por mi misma. "Disculpa, ¿estás ocupada...?" Levanta levemente su ceja izquierda. Solo atino a negar con la cabeza. Se sienta a mi lado sorpresivamente. Es un muchacho absolutamente atractivo, aún no articulo ninguna palabra y decido no intentarlo pues nada saldría de ella.

"No sé si me has visto alguna vez. Estudiamos en la misma Universidad, de hecho estamos en salones opuestos pero te he visto muchas veces allí." Me observa a los ojos.

Giro mi cabeza inconscientemente hacia otro lugar, me pone excesivamente nerviosa. No sé que sorpresas más me esperarán el día de hoy pero esta es una totalmente inesperada. Me recuerda que hace unos pocos momentos atrás hablaba con mi amiga de hombres. Miento. Todo lo que se me viene a la cabeza en estos instantes es la existencia de un amante. 

Me desconozco por completo.

"Videl. Me sorprendes." Pronuncia abruptamente con los ojos brillosos, en perfecto contraste con las luces del café.

Ni siquiera sé su nombre y desconozco cómo supo el mío. De lo único que estoy segura es de haberme sonrojado profundamente. Todo está ocurriendo demasiado rápido para que pueda tomar conciencia. "Gra-a-cias... P-puedes decirme t-tu nombre...?"

"¡Oh!, Disculpa. Siempre te había visto y he sentido curiosidad por ti. Me he olvidado en presentarme. Soy Naota Ashida." Sonríe seguro de sí mismo.

"N-naota." Sonrío estúpidamente evitando el mirarlo de frente.

"Videl. Tus obras son fabulosas y me pareces muy atractiva. Créeme. No me conoces, ni yo a ti, pero siento algo especial por ti. Algo que no puedo describir justo en estos momentos" Me toma la mano y me doy cuenta que posee unos brazos fabulosos. "Hace mucho tiempo deseaba el hablar contigo. Hoy es el momento y creo que esto ha sido obra de algo fabuloso. Siempre he creído en el destino."

Demasiado. Rápido.

Un escalofrío me invade. Y mi cara se ha convertido en una mueca horrible. 

"Si esta es mi oportunidad, quería invitarte algún día de éstos a salir."

Demasiado. Rápido.

Mis ojos se agrandan de la sorpresa. "N-naota..."

"Y quién sabe si logramos ser algo. Más que solo amigos." Acaricia mi mano y la temperatura me sube, extrañándome aún más.

Quedo unos momentos perpleja. Su última frase late en mi cabeza. 

Rápidamente cierro los ojos. Naota se queda sorprendido, y aún más cuando quito mi mano de la suya. "Na-naota."

"¿Mhum..?" Espera ansioso.

Me atrevo y abro los ojos para observarlo de frente. "Muchas gracias... por tus halagos."

Me muestra una sonrisa.

"Me sorprendes. P-pero... Hay algo que debo decirte." 

Se acerca a mí sin motivo y me confundo aún más de todo lo que ocurre. Gracias a Kamisama, Pude continuar. "Eres una persona muy amable." _Y muy... muy apuesto_. "Pero... debes saber que... **Que yo ya tengo novio**." 

Al fin lo he logrado sacar las palabras de mi boca.. Lo miro poco a poco, notando que su rostro había palidecido levemente.

"Oh." Fue todo lo que dijo. Su expresión cambió a una mucho más seria. "Yo.. **Yo no lo sabía**."

Le sonreí delicadamente. Aún con una cara indecisa. 

"Ya veo." Su emoción inicial sufrió una leve baja y pronunció fríamente. "Aunque no entiendo que haces entonces aquí sola." 

Me sorprendió. Técnicamente sentí cómo un cubo de agua fría recorría mi cuerpo sin delicadeza. Abrí los ojos un poco más de lo normal y todo lo que había sentido hasta este momento desapareció. _Por completo_. Evité explicaciones, no dije absolutamente nada, aunque por dentro mis entrañas ardían de un sentimiento extraño: Rabia. Apreté mis puños e imaginé abofetearle la cara. Había vuelto a recordar. Y todo por la delicadeza de sus últimas palabras.

Se levantó y me alzó la mano. "Fue un gusto. Espero seguirte viendo allí."

"Yo también." Capté perfectamente su tono de decepción, le di mi mano y poco a poco se alejó de mi vista. 

Lentamente, y sin decir ninguna palabra, me levanté. Dejé el dinero en la mesa, ni siquiera me importó el cambio, todo transcurrió como una perfecta rutina de este último tiempo. La brisa cambió abruptamente al salir del lugar. Llovía, aunque era verano, pero eso no importaba ya. Solo caminé. Empapándome a cada paso que daba, sintiendo cada fría gota recorrer cruelmente mi piel y mi espalda. Quería llorar. Pero extrañamente no pude hacerlo por más que quise. Mis ojos seguían secos ignorando el clima de la tormenta. Ignorando todo. El rumbo que llevaba, las experiencias de éste día, todo. Me sentía absolutamente vacía. 

Volvieron a mi recuerdo, las palabras de Naota. En realidad... ¿Qué hacía sola en vacaciones de verano?

Elevé mi rostro hacia un cielo cubierto con espesas nubes negras que me cubrían de una lluvia gruesa y ruidosa, obligando a las personas de la ciudad a refugiarse y a buscar sitios de abrigo. Solo me quedaba el consuelo del mañana. Un mañana distante y nuevo. Otro día más sin él. Un estornudo me reveló que era el momento apropiado de volver a casa, a dormir y descansar. Las ofertas eran muy tentadoras, pero no dejaban de ser una verdadera rutina de verano. Unas extrañas vacaciones de verano. En fin, todo era parte de un juego travieso de la realidad o mi destino. Que en cierto sentido hace muy poco que había comenzado a escribirse de verdad.


	4. Dreams

**Days of our Lives**

**Capitulo**** IV: Dreams**

* * *

El día relucía normal, de hecho, todo lo era.

Caminé solitaria a través de la avenida principal. Observé las nubes y sonreí ante mi derrota. Por donde buscara, Gohan no estaría.

Me senté un momento en el paradero de buses más cercano a dejar que el día transcurriera normalmente, pero era imposible.

Ayer, luego de hablar con Ireza, llegué a casa con intenciones de llamar a Gohan a su celular, pero nuevamente me contestó Maho para darme las disculpas de Gohan, que se encontraba ocupado… Trabajando.

Suspiré para tranquilizarme, ahora no podía hacerme la indiferente al tema. Odiaba que Maho estuviera interesada en Gohan. Pero, odiaba aún más el hecho de sentirme totalmente impotente.

Me puse de pié y volví a caminar por la avenida, recordé que necesitaba algo de dinero para comprar un obsequio a Papá, que por estas fechas estaría de cumpleaños. Lo más fácil sería ir al Banco más cercano, y ver si podía hacer algo en el cajero automático.

Una de las ventajas de vivir en un siglo avanzado, era que podías encontrar un banco en cada esquina, así pues, _'Satan City Bank' quedaba a la vuelta de esta larga avenida. Caminando hacia él, pude darme cuenta de algo que no recordaba hace años._

En esta misma avenida había conocido a Gohan.

'Satan City Bank' estaba mucho más cambiado que antes, poseía un segundo piso, nuevos colores, pero aún mantenía su entrada principal intacta... O al menos de eso pude darme cuenta. 

_"¿Quién ha hecho esto? No creo que haya sido la policía…"_

_"No sé… Yo no le he visto…"_

Sonreí ante los recuerdos, ese mismo día me había enterado del _Guerrero Dorado _y habría comenzado una larga persecución para encontrarlo, luego sería con el _Great Saiyaman, ambos… La misma persona. Creo que… Me costaba mucho el creer que hubiera alguien más poderoso que mi padre… Valla ironía._

El cajero automático de la parte exterior tenía un letrero con letras grandes: 'En reparación', lo que me obligó a entrar para retirar el dinero por mí misma.

La fila era muy larga, pasé bastante tiempo en el mismo lugar, observando a padres impacientes junto a sus niños aburridos de la espera, algunos clientes molestos, discutiendo o simplemente cor cara de amargados, pensando en asuntos sin importancia. La espera terminó y pude finalmente ser atendida por una señora fría y molesta. 

Contando el dinero y dirigiéndome a la salida, pude vislumbrar algo en la entrada que cambió mi rostro instantáneamente.

Tres hombres con capuchas en sus rostros, acercándose con velocidad a la puerta.

En una milésima de segundo giro buscando algún guardia cercano, pero no encuentro a nadie que pueda auxiliar mis pensamientos, pues ya presiento lo que viene. Vuelvo a girar mi cabeza para encontrar a unos metros de mí a los mismos hombres, ya adentro del recinto, y mi cuerpo tiembla al sentir un grito profundo con palabras que no escuchaba hace años.

**"¡¡Este es un asalto, todos al suelo!!"**

Reacciono instintivamente, caigo al suelo con la cabeza entre mis manos mientras escucho cómo una metralleta automática es disparada sin razón más que de implantar el terror en el banco. Miro a mi alrededor y no hay nadie, comienzo a respirar con velocidad y a buscar algún sitio en el cual pueda ocultarme sin ser vista, me arrastro y llego a una esquina en el momento exacto en que un individuo comienza a disparar a la nada, me sobresalto y me apoyo en la pared tapándome los oídos, toco mi pecho y siento cómo mi corazón amenaza con salirse, estoy muy nerviosa pues nunca esperé esto.

"¡¡Entrega el dinero, Ahora!!"

Hace un buen tiempo atrás, Gohan y yo acordamos alejarnos de la gran tarea de mantener la paz en Satán City, debíamos dedicarnos también a otras cosas cómo estudios, algunos trabajos, y también a nuestra propia relación de _pareja_, aunque sabíamos perfectamente que el crimen seguiría, pues los humanos somos así, no sabemos valorar los tiempos de paz.

"¡¡RAPIDO!!"

El grito ahuyenta mis pensamientos de un golpe mientras la gente vuelve a gritar con desesperación. _No puedo quedarme aquí. Soy la hija de Mr. Satán, _debo_ hacer algo._

Miro fugazmente hacia donde se encontraban los asaltantes y alcanzo a ver a 5 hombres a la derecha, luego de un nuevo intento, veo a 3 a la izquierda y a un mar de gente tirada en el suelo, protegiendo sus cabezas y suplicando por su vida.

Ocho. Son muchos y todos cargados hasta los dientes. Sería imposible hacer algo... Quizás pueda derrocar a unos tres, pero de todas maneras estaba fuera de mi alcance, sería imposible. Solo estaba yo...

"¡¡Dije que no te movieras!!"

El sonido de la ametralladora automática me impacta, pero aún más el sonido desgarrador de una persona asesinada, tapo mi boca para no gritar y ser descubierta mientras que oigo a personas llorar y aún más disparos. Ahora tiemblo, sé que no me enfrentaré a seres humanos, sino a unos desgraciados sin ningún motivo de vida más que el dinero y la diversión urbana. Cierro mis puños y tomo una bocanada de aire, vuelvo a mirar y estudio cada posición posible, tal vez sea un error, pero nunca en mi vida dejaré que alguien asesine a personas a su antojo en mi presencia.

Siento que uno de ellos pasa por al frente de mí y se queda allí por un rato sin advertir mi presencia. _Es mi oportunidad, sudo frío, lo pienso una vez más y lo ataco con un fuerte y rápido golpe en la espalda que lo deja inconsciente mientras cae al suelo, todo estaba bien hasta que veo su arma caer al suelo, emitiendo un disparo._

_Demonios._ Me alejo lentamente observando a mi alrededor velozmente por algún escape rápido, mientras sobo mi puño que duele por el golpe que le he dado al individuo, hace mucho que no golpeaba a alguien...

"¡¿Tetsuo?!" Grita el líder, mientras siento que varios pasos se acercan hacia acá.

Comienzo a temblar nuevamente y me percato que la única salida era saltar al segundo piso que se encontraba al otro extremo de mi lugar. Siento el sonido de un arma cargada y comienzo a respirar agitadamente.

"¡¿Tetsuo?!" Insiste.

No hay otra salida, me alzo unos metros atrás y corro velozmente hacia mi objetivo, ya en un punto aceptable salto y me impulso un poco más volando hacia el piso superior mientras todos los asaltantes quedaban sorprendidos.

"¡Es una chica!, ¡Dejó inconsciente a un compañero!"

Caigo bruscamente al piso, chocando con escritorios y computadoras. Me es dificultoso volar, el recinto es muy bajo. Me siento justo detrás de un escritorio y trato de calmarme, ya han advertido mi presencia y todo se ha tornado aún más complicado.

"¡¡Está en la planta superior, mátenla!!"

Siento subir los escalones con velocidad, no tengo otra salida más que enfrentarlos y esperar a que llegase la policía.

"¡¡Allí está!!"

Alguien logra ver mi cabeza y reacciono a arrastrarme hacia otro lugar en el mismo instante que siento cómo las ametralladoras hacen polvo al escritorio y sus disparos me siguen el paso. Me incorporo y logro correr un poco más antes de que alguna de las millones de balas que disparan me alcance. Mientras me escondo en uno de los varios escritorios, veo cómo uno de ellos pasa a mi lado sin sentir mi presencia. Actúo rápido poniéndome de pié a sus espaldas, éste, reacciona y gira junto con su arma apuntándome. De una patada logro quitársela de las manos antes de que apretara el gatillo.

"¡¡La he encontrado!!" Grita fuertemente antes de sentir uno de mis puños en su cara.

Le he abofeteado bastante fuerte, pero no lo justo, toma mi muñeca y me hace perder el equilibrio con él, cayendo directo al piso. Caímos de tal manera que el individuo toma mi cabeza entre sus brazos para intentar asfixiarme.

"Estúpida Chica" Masculla en mi cara.

En el segundo intento de aprieto logra sacarme un grito mientras siento que comienzo a ahogarme lentamente, en un momento de desahogo, alzo mi brazo izquierdo y lo entierro en su estómago velozmente, pudiendo liberarme. Sobo mi cuello e intento respirar, pero todo se interrumpe cuando siento unos balazos a mi lado derecho sin interrupción. Me arrastro nuevamente en el piso con mi cabeza entre las manos hasta un punto en donde me quedé quieta mientras las balas acababan con todo lo que había en mi alrededor. Cae un polvo a mi cabeza y cierro los ojos fuertemente mientras aguanto el sonido estrepitoso de la balacera. Era totalmente desesperante.

_Si tan solo Gohan estuviera aquí…_

Los disparos acaban y luego de que el polvo disminuyera logro visualizar la ametralladora del sujeto anterior, ahora tirada en el suelo.

"¡¡Parece que está muerta!!" Grita uno de ellos, cercano a mi ubicación.

Tomo la ametralladora por su cañón superior, muerdo mis dientes y en un movimiento veloz, salto sobre uno de ellos golpeándolo con el arma en el rostro. Cerré mis ojos y lo hice de la manera más fuerte posible, sentí cómo el sujeto caía abruptamente al suelo y en un parpadeo momentáneo vi cómo corría un hilo de sangre por su boca.

El otro sujeto, luego de contemplar tal golpe, reacciona antes que yo y me apunta directamente a la sien.

"¡MUERE!"

Aprieto mis ojos y endurezco mi cuerpo, preparada para sentir el disparo.

_Gohan..._

Sentí apretar el gatillo, pero el único sonido que oí, fue el de una ametralladora descargada.

"¡MIERDA!" Exclamó mientras apretaba el gatillo de una forma desenfrenada sin efecto alguno.

Abrí mis ojos y contemplé la situación, un rápido escalofrío me hizo reaccionar saltando sobre él, para plantarle una agresiva patada en su rostro y luego un fuerte golpe en la espalda. Esta vez al parecer fue lo suficiente.

Caí por un momento de rodillas al suelo, jadeaba y sudaba. Tenía ganas de llorar y gritar pero sabía que no era el momento, al parecer había logrado acabar ya con 3, ahora faltaban los otros cinco de la planta baja. Inhalé fuertemente y caminé hacia la escalera en busca de una vista mejor. Me dolía un poco el cuerpo y la cabeza me daba vueltas en señal de confusión, todo esto era tan increíble y a la vez tan imposible... Hace poco estuve a punto de perder la vida, tengo un miedo enorme y los nervios me atacan. 

Cogí el arma descargada y me asomé por la baranda. Todo estaba en las mismas condiciones, la gente aún estaba en el suelo, aterrorizada. Tres de ellos seguían recogiendo el dinero en bolsas, uno estaba de guardia en la puerta y el líder observaba hacia arriba.

Sin pensar más y en un movimiento veloz le apunto a la cabeza y le grito. "¡¡Hey!!"

El tipo gira hacia mí en una actitud relajada, yo avanzo hasta la escalera y él me observa con un rostro tranquilo. Su mano derecha sostiene un arma y la otra la apoya en su cadera.

"¡¡Suelta el arma!!" Exclamo fuerte. Una parte de la muchedumbre en el suelo me observa con actitud esperanzada, yo intento mantenerme firme aunque siento cómo mis manos tiemblan en conjunto con el arma.

"Pero si es nada más y nada menos que la hija de Mr. Satán." Dice acercándose a la escala.

"¡QUE LA SUELTES!" Grito una vez más.

"Está bien, está bien..." La ametralladora cae al suelo y el sujeto alza sus manos. Bajo un escalón mientas sudo frío y mis manos aprietan aún más el arma. Su actitud es muy sospechosa y me saca de mis cavilaciones por sorpresa cuando comienza a reír a carcajadas. Yo, respiro rápidamente pues desconozco totalmente lo que vaya a ocurrir. 

Termina de reír y me observa con ojos victoriosos. "Estúpida"

Siento cargar un arma a mis espaldas, giro mi cabeza y contemplo al sujeto que había intentado asfixiarme anteriormente con una sonrisa en su cara y un arma apuntando a mi espalda. En una fracción de segundo suelto el arma descargada y trato de bajar la escalera lo más rápido posible para huir del disparo.

Uno... Dos... Tres escalones... Y un disparo que resuena en mi cabeza agresivamente.

El disparo cegó mis ojos cómo también mis oídos, todo transcurrió muy lentamente en mi consciente hasta el momento en que sentí en mi brazo derecho, justo en la parte superior al codo, un dolor parecido al de miles de agujas penetradas a unísono en mi piel que se expandía violentamente, ramificándose por todo mi brazo, desde los hombros hasta la punta de mis dedos, el dolor era completamente desgarrador.

Una mueca de dolor, seguido del grito y de la perdida del equilibrio, me hizo caer hacia adelante a una velocidad suficiente para rodar por las escaleras y llegar al suelo de una forma seca, pero milagrosamente conciente.

Abrí mis ojos e intenté pararme de forma inmediata pero mi cuerpo se sentía completamente bloqueado y adolorido. Mi brazo derecho no reaccionaba a las órdenes de mi cerebro y con mi brazo izquierdo toqué el sector del impacto y comprobé rápidamente que la bala había finalizado su destino allí. Luego de un dolor profundo que repercutió hasta mi espalda, pude comenzar a mover unos dedos de mi mano derecha.

"Mierda..." Mascullé de dolor, observando la blusa de mi brazo ensangrentada.

Súbitamente, se vino a mi memoria todo lo que había ocurrido hasta ahora, sólo atiné a girar mi cabeza hacia uno de los asaltantes que supuestamente se encontraba en la planta inferior, en efecto, ahí estaba al frente mío apuntándome a la cabeza con una pistola automática.

"Ni si quiera. Lo intentes."

Intenté nuevamente levantarme, pero por segunda vez, me fue imposible.

"Vaya, la hija de Mr. Satán nos hace una visita..."

"Desgraciado..." Murmuré dolorosamente.

"Será la última vez que jodas con nosotros, estúpida chica."

Acercó aún más la pistola a mi sien, volví a cerrar mis ojos y a ponerme tensa, pensé en el error que había sido meterme en todo esto, pensé en lo tonta que había sido al atreverme y arriesgar mi vida, pero por sobretodo pensé en cuanto necesitaba a Gohan, todo hubiese sido más fácil si hubiera estado conmigo.

Un quejido salió de mis labios justo en el momento en que uno de ellos gritó fuertemente. "¡¡La policía ha llegado!!"

"Maldición." Exclamó mi verdugo "¡¡Empaquen todo y larguémonos por la puerta trasera!!"

Casi todos los asaltantes comenzaron a huir, yo seguía en el suelo a merced del líder y su arma, éste ya al ver que todos sus compañeros habían huido, me lanza una mirada despreciable y deja de apuntarme para salir corriendo.

Vuelve a disparar a los aires, pero esta vez los disparos poco a poco disminuyeron totalmente, ya todo había acabado. Algunas personas se acercaron al hombre que yacía asesinado por el líder de la banda, cómo se venía venir, éstas lloraron y gritaron en busca de justicia.

De un golpe en la puerta central entraron varios policías gritando por los asaltantes y cosas que no entendí, unas cuantas personas salieron huyendo de inmediato mientras otras recurrían a la calma. Intenté ponerme de pié, pero sólo pude sentarme sosteniendo mi brazo derecho que volvía a palpitar, respiraba agitadamente, tenía ganas de llorar, pero el dolor me lo impedía. Me sentía desesperada. Apoyé mi espalda en una pared cercana observando cómo los policías inspeccionaban el lugar. Observé fugazmente mi herida y una mueca de desagrado apareció en mi rostro. Nunca antes había sido herida de esta manera, me dolía profundamente mi orgullo. Lo sentía totalmente acabado.

"¡¡Hay alguien muerto!!" Grita uno de los policías atendiendo al cuerpo inerte que yacía a unos varios metros de donde yo me encontraba.

Apreté mis dientes e intenté ponerme nuevamente de pié, mis piernas se negaban rotundamente y mi vista comenzaba a debilitarse. Estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, tenía conciencia de ello, necesitaba ir urgentemente a un hospital.

Inspiré una bocanada de aire y logré dificultosamente levantarme, apoyada aún en la pared intenté caminar normalmente, pero un mareo repentino me hizo tener que apoyarme continuamente en la muralla mientras caminaba. Avancé lentamente por unos segundos, luego me atreví a ir donde se encontraba el policía. 

A un metro de distancia intenté hablar, pero me era muy dificultoso, sentía que me desmayaría en cualquier momento. 

El policía cubrió con una manta al hombre recién asesinado sin sentir mi presencia.

"Le disparó uno de ellos..." mascullé

Cuando todo comenzaba a darme vueltas, el hombre se percató de mi presencia, giró violentamente hacia mí y se incorporó al frente mío, pálido y con un rostro sorprendido.

"Oh dios..." murmuró antes de salir corriendo hacia la puerta. "¡Tenemos un herido de bala!, ¡Es la hija de Mr. Satán!"

El dolor había llegado a su extremo, cada nervio de mi cuerpo se sentía afectado, caí sentada mientras sentía arder la carne viva, antes de caer completamente pude vislumbrar cómo se acercaba el mismo policía junto con otros y una camilla entre sus manos.

Y como era de esperar, no pude evitar el pensar en Gohan.

***

_...Perdió mucha sangre desde el lugar del asalto hasta aquí, tuvimos que extraerle la bala. Fue muy dificultoso, algunos tejidos le fueron dañados y eso le impedirá la movilidad por un tiempo..._

Lentamente intenté abrir los ojos, la cabeza me daba vueltas, todo era muy confuso. Respiraba con dificultad y me sentía mareada, tragué saliva y un sabor amargo recorrió mi garganta. Tenía una sed terrible y aún no podía abrir totalmente los ojos. Sólo veía sombras entre la oscuridad de mi vista, moví lentamente mis piernas, todo indicaba que mi cuerpo sufría las consecuencias de algo parecido a la anestesia.

Me sentía muy débil, sentía técnicamente que podía desmayarme nuevamente en cualquier momento.

_...Tendrá que permanecer hospitalizada durante un tiempo. Para ver cómo continua su recuperación._

Hospital...

Comencé a recordar lentamente, aunque tenía una noción del tiempo muy confusa. El banco, los ladrones y el disparo. Todas las imágenes pasaban velozmente por mi mente.

La angustia llegó lentamente, mi garganta picaba y comencé a respirar agitadamente. En medio de mi desesperación repentina, giré levemente mi cabeza, encontrándome con la silueta de un hombre alto, sentado a mi lado.

Gohan... Había venido.

Estiré mis dedos de la mano izquierda y topé con una mano. La tomé despacio y luego la apreté fuerte. Sentí cómo la tranquilidad recorría mi cuerpo, ya me sentía más segura. Increíblemente, la calma se sobrepuso a todo lo que sentía en esos momentos. 

No pude asegurarme de esto, pero sé que sonreí. 

***

Nos dirigimos a la limosina que se encontraba en la parte exterior del hospital, después de una semana y media en el recinto, se me hacía bastante grato salir a la luz. Observé hacia el exterior, a través de un gran ventanal, divisé la limosina en las afueras y me extrañé al no ver a nadie más que el propio chofer. Giré mi rostro hacia Papá y agradecí silenciosamente que no hubiera ningún reportero o alguien desconocido por los lugares.

Papá se acercó a mi lugar lo suficiente para notar una sonrisa en su rostro. "Ya está, vamos a casa" 

Me levanté y lo seguí sin reclamo, por la puerta automática de vidrio alcancé a vislumbrar mi rostro, un poco desganado y una cara solitaria, además de ver el cabestrillo blanco que cubría mi brazo derecho.

No emití ningún comentario, más bien hice cómo si no me importara, cómo que había sido un simple mal recuerdo.

Ambos entramos a la limosina en silencio, Papá se sentó a mi lado, serio y levemente… nervioso.

"A casa, Hiro" Opinó antes de dar un largo suspiro y cerrar la puerta del auto.

Mientras íbamos dejando atrás el hospital, miré mi brazo derecho. Todo lucía que había concluido de una manera trágica. Observé a Papá mirando por los vidrios polarizados hacia el exterior y me pareció reconocer la misma silueta que creí ver entre sueños, entre la anestesia. Pues era la misma. Me había confundido a mí misma, aquel hombre sentado a mi lado no era nadie más que mi padre, el primero que acudió a mi visita…

"Videl…" El sonido de su voz me hizo reaccionar nuevamente, lo volví a contemplar lentamente. Era la primera vez en un largo tiempo que no teníamos un tiempo solos, para conversar de algo pendiente. "Hija… ¿En que estabas pensando…?"

Bajé mi mirada y cerré mis ojos, para abrir levemente mis labios. "Lo siento mucho papá… Siento que te hayas preocupado."

Él se acercó a mí, pasando un brazo por mi espalda. Abrí mis ojos para ver los suyos, no dije nada, él me abrazó fuertemente. "Hija… Eres lo único que me queda desde que tu madre murió, lamentaría mucho si algo te pasara, mucho". Me dejé abrazar y apoyé mi cabeza en sus hombros mientras hacía un máximo esfuerzo para recordar algo de mi madre…

Días después de ocurrido el atraco me enteré de la extracción de la bala en mi brazo derecho, la falta de movilidad que tendría por un tiempo corto y otros asuntos sin importancia.

"Llamó Gohan…" Papá pronunció, serio.

Mis sentidos palpitaron al unísono, solamente al pensar que Gohan se había enterado de todo.

"Y no le dije nada de lo ocurrido… Prefiero que lo hagas tú…" 

Me libré ligeramente de mi nerviosismo, separándome de su abrazo mientras ordenaba mis pensamientos nuevamente. "Gracias…"

"¿Le hablarás de esto…?"

Callé instintivamente. Esa respuesta aún no la conocía.


	5. For once in my Life

**Days of our Lives**

**Capitulo**** V: For once in my Life**

* * *

_Dile de una buena vez. Dile._

No... No puedo.

_Sabes que es el momento_.

No puedo...

**_Dile_**_ que lo amas._

...Yo... No lo amo.

"¿Que ocurre Videl?"

Interrumpí abruptamente mis discusiones con mi inconsciente debido a la voz masculina de mi acompañante.

"¿Eh?, Yo... Estaba pensando en cómo resolverlos... Eso es todo."

"¿Sí?" Gohan movió su ceja de tal manera que ignoraba que ese movimiento era característico de su madre. "Me pareció que estabas pensando en otra cosa..."

_Estaba pensando en ti._

Cerré mis ojos fuertemente. Mi inconsciente me estaba jugando muy chueco el día de hoy. Gohan, se me acercó curioso y puso su mano en mi hombro. "¿De veras te encuentras bien, Videl?"

Abrí lentamente mis ojos, tratando de no escuchar una nueva sorpresa, desgraciadamente me encontré directamente con la cara de un Gohan que lucía preocupado frente a mis ojos. "R-realmente..., creo que es hora de irme a casa..."

"¿Tan luego?" Exclamó Gohan. "Pensé que podríamos pasar más tiempo estudiando juntos..."

"Yo... Yo también." No le dirigí ninguna mirada, pero siento fuertemente que está preocupado. "P-pero mi padre ya me quiere tener en casa a estas horas, de eso estoy segura."

"Está bien." Me dice alejándose, desilusionado.

Empaqué mis cosas rápidamente, ya me sentía algo cansada y exhausta.

_Quédate_

Miro el rostro de Gohan. Aun está tratando de resolver algunos ejercicios. Serio y concentrado. Hace resaltar a la luz sus ojos negros y sus facciones masculinas. Se ve tan...

_Endemoniadamente Sexy._

Siento subir la temperatura y mi rostro se sonroja sorpresivamente. ¿¡Que demonios estoy pensando!?. Respiro hondo y pronuncio. "Cualquier otro problema te notifico, ¿Eh?"

No me dice nada. Suelta el lápiz y me observa. "Iré a dejarte afuera."

Salimos del cuarto, hacia la salida principal. El día estaba maravilloso y más aquí en Paozu Yama dónde _todo_ era muy distinto a la ciudad. "Nos vem--"

"¿Sabes?" Me interrumpe sorpresivamente. "Me hubiera gustado que te hubieses quedado más tiempo." 

Termina sus palabras con su mano tras la cabeza. Me quedo mirándole un rato y pienso cuanto debe haberle costado sacar esa frase de sus labios. Un silencio nos atrapa unos segundos. Sin saber cómo despedirnos. Era algo muy usual pues Gohan ocurría a ponerse nervioso cuando estaba junto a mí. Especialmente estos días.

_Bésalo._

Vuelvo a sonrojarme, sobo mis ojos rápidamente. Mi inconsciente lucha contra la realidad para salir a la luz. Él me observa nuevamente extrañado. _Maldita sea... ¿Cómo puedo ponerme tan nerviosa?, ¡es ridículo!._ Rápidamente me acerco y le beso la mejilla, lo pillo desprevenido pues se queda en el mismo lugar sin moverse. Subo a la aeronave y disimulando nuevamente un sonrojo, vuelvo a casa.

***

Despierto. El sonido de una rama golpeando el vidrio me ha traído de vuelta hacia la realidad. Observo rápidamente el reloj del mesón. 11:30pm. Me levanto hacia el ventanal y sobo mis ojos que aún pican de sueño. Está lloviendo de una manera impresionante. Los árboles se doblan a merced del viento, haciendo que toda la gente entre a sus casas a refugiarse. Pude alcanzar a ver a una pareja que entraban juntos a una casa.

Estaba soñando con él. Con las paranoias que tuve un corto tiempo antes de que fuéramos pareja. En cierta parte un poco parecido a la realidad, más bien todo se notó real.

Extraño a Gohan. 

Ya habían pasado casi 1 mes y tantos días desde que se fue. Mañana llegaría, con ella. Mi cuerpo se endurece y me produce un frío insoportable. Mis nudillos ya comienzan a crujir y mi cabeza se envuelve en mis tontos pensamientos sobre Maho. 

Al momento de partir lucía tan perfecta. Un vestido hermoso, un rostro refinado y su pelo castaño cayendo por sus hombros. Me maldije por un momento... Maldije el haber tenido que estudiar arte. Si hubiera estudiado medicina cómo Gohan, yo misma lo hubiera acompañado en su viaje. Y esa 'mujer' no habría tenido que ir con él.

Lo extraño mucho. 

Me levanté a buscar una manta. No tenía ni la más mínima intención de dormir. Me senté en el sofá, esperando que los segundos se llevaran mis pensamientos a otro lugar. Pero en una jugada eterna de mi destino, el tiempo se me hizo interminable... Subí a mi alcoba esperando el sueño que jamás llegaría. Sólo pude escuchar cómo el viento soplaba cruzando a través de los árboles. Miré alrededor de mi pieza y no pude evitar recordar el momento en donde sus labios, su boca y su voz con una entonación y movimiento perfecto me dijeron 'Te amo.'. El resto es algo que solamente me reservo para mí...

Prendí la radio en busca de una distracción que me alejara de esta angustia. Y escuché la única canción que mis oídos no hubieran querido escuchar en este momento. Esa canción que me susurró al oído, la mañana en que viajaría hacia Tokugawa y que siguió cantando, aunque me hiciera la que no me importara.

Dios, moriría por escucharla ahora de sus labios.

Todo este ambiente hace que mire hacia mi bolso. En él, se encuentra el número de teléfono de su hotel, en donde supuestamente se hospedaría. Es fácil, tomar el auricular, marcar, y decirle cuanto me ha costado vivir estos días sin su presencia.

Desvío mi vista hacia la radio. Creo que si no la apago en este mismo instante, acabará matándome sentimentalmente. Pero me es imposible hacerlo. Un aire fresco llena mis pulmones, lentamente la angustia que llevo en mi interior parece deslizarse a través de mis labios entreabiertos.

La canción ha terminado.

Vuelvo a sentirme vacía en este momento. Cierro los ojos llamando al sueño, pero este no llega haciendo que mis sentidos sientan la profunda soledad que habita en la habitación. Sentí que Bee ladraba a nadie en particular, y otros perros respondían cerca. Pero nada de todo eso me hacía olvidar, solamente por unos instantes a Gohan.

Giro levemente mi cabeza hacia el teléfono. Me cuestiono nuevamente el llamarlo, inconscientemente saco el papel de mi bolso.

Parpadeo y ahora lo veo de nuevo. Un escalofrío me recorre la espalda pensando en su voz... 

Basta.

Me pongo de pié, tomo el teléfono y marco apresuradamente, trago saliva al pensar en su respuesta. 

Oigo el sonido del auricular que indica que está llamando.

"...¿Aló?"

Me sobresalto una vez más, violentamente... Golpeada por la extraña sensación que me acaba de atacar y que me asusta a muerte.

"Gohan, soy yo, Videl." Río estúpidamente. "Te llamaba para saber cómo estabas y además---.."

"Lo siento Srta. Está equivocada. _*Click*"_

Cuelgo y vuelvo a sentarme en el sofá. Miro por un corto rato el teléfono y sin darme cuenta lo dejo caer sonoramente al suelo. Un quejido sale sin motivo alguno ni concreto de mis labios. Tengo un único deseo. Solamente uno.

Y es librarme de esto.

Estoy vacía, cansada y angustiada.

Y muy sola.

Siento ganas profundas de llorar. Mi garganta arde agudamente cada vez que respiro y mis ojos se humedecen mientras doy un leve suspiro.

***RIIIIING***

Me sobresalto nuevamente y miro el teléfono, aun tirado en el suelo. Avisando a través de una pequeña luz parpadeante junto al sonido que alguien intenta comunicarse conmigo.

***RIIIIING***

Cierro mis ojos y cojo automáticamente el auricular.

"DEMONIOS, ¿¡QUE DESEA?!"

Pasa un momento en silencio. Debe ser algún llamado anónimo con el único afán de molestar, me enfurezco seriamente y voy a gritarl--

"...Videl...?"

"..." 

Luego de escuchar, mis ojos se abren de par en par, siento cómo mi pecho se encoge y un leve tono rojizo hace de las suyas en mi rostro. Inhalo pausadamente liberando la tensión de un pequeño escalofrío que acaba de dejarme. La última voz que hubiera pensado en escuchar, ahora se encuentra al otro lado de la línea.

"¿Videl?" Repite.

Tirito y reacciono lentamente. "¿Gohan...?"

Escucho un suspiro. "Dios... Pensé que me había contestado el vecino..."

Sus palabras logran sacarme una pequeña carcajada. "Yo... simplemente."

"...¿Te desperté?..." Me interrumpe, ansioso.

"No... Estoy en la sala de estar... No puedo volver a conciliar el sueño, eso es todo. ¿Dónde estás?"

"Estoy en mi cuarto. Arreglando las últimas cosas para mañana."

"¿Te ha ido bien...?" Pregunto impaciente.

"Sí... Estoy muy feliz con los resultados de este viaje... Solamente estoy un poco agotado por tanto trabajo que _hemo_s tenido."

"..." Miro hacia fuera. "¿Qué tal ha estado Maho?"

"¿Maho?... Pues, me ha sorprendido cómo trabaja. Es una mujer muy esforzada."

_Mala respuesta._ Siento deseos de colgarle debido a los celos que me recorren de pies a cabeza. Sé que puede presentirlo por mi silencio.

"¿Qué tal el tiempo por allá?" Me cambia el tema antes que pueda responderle lo anterior.

"Llueve a cántaros."

"¿Eh?, ¿Lloviendo?... La lluvia siempre me ha traído buenos recuerdos de nosotros..." Me sonrojo ante su comentario. "Hemos pasado _muy buenos_ momentos juntos mientras llueve."

"..."

La angustia me atrapa nuevamente. Tomo el auricular aún con más fuerza

Gohan..._ Me siento sola. Te extraño._ Y es algo inquietante. Algo que no puedo abandonar ni dejar. Una sed sin solución. ¿Necesito algo más?, no, sólo a ti.

"Videl..." Lo escucho suspirar.

"Gohan, yo--"

"No vas a creer cuanto te he extrañado."

A pesar de separarnos miles de kilómetros de distancia, de sentir su voz a través de un medio electrónico, juro, juro que pude sentir cariño en sus palabras.

Escucho una especie de interferencia. Todo indica que la llamada a larga distancia acabaría en los próximos segundos. Mis manos sudan ligeramente y sujeto con aún más fuerza el auricular.

"No puedo esperar más a que sea mañana para vernos."

"¡Gohan!, Debes saber que yo--" Mis ojos se agrandan, estoy realmente desesperada, la interferencia aumenta y mi voz se quiebra al hablar. "Gohan. Te he extrañado cada día. Necesito volver a verte. Me he sentido desesperada."

Y mi única respuesta es el silencio. 

Desconozco si me escuchó. Cuelgo lentamente el teléfono y coloco mi cabeza entre mis manos.

Dios… Cuánto lo extraño.

Por primera vez en mi vida, después de tanto tiempo sentí la necesidad de tener a un hombre a mi lado, de tener a Gohan, de acariciar su cuerpo desnudo, de decir_ te quiero, me gustas, no te vayas, por favor, mírame, no me abandone_s. Necesitaba rogar, suplicar, y que me rogaran y suplicaran con ternura. Necesito escucharlo, necesito besarlo y escuchar que me ama y miles de cosas más.

Todo esto parecía tan irreal, pero deseaba enormemente que se acabara.

Así, incapaz de llorar y pensar sobre todo lo ocurrido éste día, fui al baño del piso superior, abrí la pequeña caja que aguardaba al lado del espejo, buscando entre miles de cajas y botellas algo que me hiciera dormir profundamente. Cuando, luego de varios minutos, pude encontrar lo que necesitaba, cerré mis ojos y tragué dos pastillas para dormir. 

Me observé un par de segundos en el espejo y pude alcanzar a vislumbrar mi herida en el brazo.

Habían tantas cosas que hablar… _Tantas._


	6. As time goes by

**Days of our Lives**

**Capitulo VI: As time goes by**

* * *

Llegué al aeropuerto, el aire frío de afuera había acabado gracias al aire acondicionado del establecimiento, me dirigí al andén correspondiente, evitando a muchas personas de mi camino, que me observaban y se preguntaban el porqué de tanta prisa, yo mientras, miraba el papel que había escrito ayer, en donde tenía anotado todo, la hora, el lugar, avión, todo. Al llegar, pude observar a varias personas en la misma situación que la mía, todos estaban esperando el vuelo y a la vez el regreso de alguien en especial. Miré de nuevo el papel y comprobé que la hora de llegada ya había sido cumplida hace un buen tiempo.

"¿A que hora llegará el vuelo" Pregunté a una recepcionista.

"Está atrasado por tormenta" Respondió ella, con frialdad.

Miro a mi alrededor y observo miles de rostros perdidos en sus pensamientos, preocupados por la tormenta, me dirijo lentamente a la ventana y observo el cielo, unos goterones se deslizan por ella, y mientras mi palma siente el frío del vidrio, deseo que todo salga bien.

***

"¿Cuándo llegará mamá?"

El sonido de una pequeña a mi lado me hace despertar de un golpe, instintivamente miro a mi alrededor y observo el reloj. Ya han pasado 45 minutos desde que llegué aquí. Me levanto y dejo la manta de alguien desconocido que me cubría a un lado del incómodo asiento. Mi cuello dolía y mi espalda exigía un masaje.

Vuelvo a mirar por el ventanal hacia afuera y el cielo ya despejado deja ver un avión que después de dejar atrás varias nubes, aterriza. Una corazonada me avisa que la espera ya ha concluido.

Corro hacia el baño, que quedaba bastante lejos del lugar de espera y en el espejo compruebo mi aspecto, lamento no haber traído algo de maquillaje para cubrir un poco mis ojeras, pero que va... ya es muy tarde para esto. Junto un poco de agua en mis manos y empapo mi rostro, repito la acción una vez más y seco mi cara con papel de baño. Mojo un poco mi pelo y salgo a enfrentar mi destino.

La gente que se encontraba conmigo en la sala, ahora se trasladaba al pasillo, cuando por fin llegué, me encontré con un mar de personas que venía en dirección contraria que la mía. 

Debía ver a Gohan, ya debería haber llegado...

Comencé a desesperarme e intenté buscarlo con mi mirada por sobre la muchedumbre, mientras recibía algunos empujones, todos mis sentimientos palpitaron de excitación al vislumbrar a una persona con una cabellera idéntica a la de Gohan, era él, estaba segura. Me interné en la muchedumbre aún más, sintiendo más presión pero sin perder de vista a Gohan

"¡Gohan!"

Mi grito se ahogó rápidamente en la muchedumbre y súbitamente recibí un empujón en mi hombro que me hizo perder el equilibrio y caer directamente al suelo, solté un quejido, más bien un ansimo de derrota. Mientras las personas seguían pasando a mi lado, intenté incorporarme, me era dificultoso hasta que dos manos me tomaron por la cintura y me ayudaron a levantarme. Seguramente había sido el que me había empujado, pero antes de articularle alguna palabra y mirarle de frente, sentí la caída de una maleta seguido de un fuerte abrazo que me aprisionó por completo.

Respiré apresuradamente y sentí cómo la adrenalina viajaba a través de mi cuerpo. Desde los pies a la cabeza con una velocidad enorme. Sentí la helada piel de su cuello junto a mi mejilla, no era necesario especificar quien era, simplemente lo abracé fuertemente y cerré mis ojos para evitar llorar. Mi boca entreabierta trataba de modular una palabra, pero nada salió de ella, dejé de sentir los empujones de la multitud arrolladora y me hundí en su pecho a disfrutar el encuentro. Sólo éramos él y yo. Nada más.

Luego de unos segundos, Gohan se separó levemente de mí, solamente alzó la mirada mientras yo seguía hundida en su pecho. Me acarició el cabello con suavidad, quitando algunos mechones de mi frente. Me separé un poco y sentí cómo sus labios se posaban en mi frente.

"Ya estoy aquí... Videl..." Me susurró.

Fue en ése mismo instante cuando sentí una profunda y urgente necesidad de besarlo, decirle cuánto lo había necesitado, cuánto lo había extrañado... Levanté lentamente mi mirada para mirarlo de frente, y el ansío terminó en el momento exacto que contemple su rostro.

"Go-ohan..." Fue lo único que alcancé a decir. Tomé su cabeza entre mis manos. Su rostro lucía más tostado que lo normal, sus facciones seguían siendo las mismas de antes, y sus ojos azabaches estaban cubiertos por... 

"Tienes Lentes..." Le sonreí débilmente, evitando nuevamente el llorar. 

Sin duda ha pasado mucho tiempo...

Tomó mis manos desde su rostro, las juntó en su pecho y las besó manteniendo el contacto visual conmigo.

"Perdóname. Por tardar tanto, amor." Sacó nuevamente el cabello de mi rostro sonrojado y se acercó hacia mí pausadamente tomándome por los hombros. Cuando nuestros labios estuvieron a milímetros de distancia, cerré los ojos. Gohan ya me tenía en lo más profundo de su ser. Me inclino a besarlo decisivamente.

_Tantas cosas han pasado..._

"¡Videl Satán! ¡Tanto tiempo!"

_No..._

Fue todo lo que pensé. La fuerza de gravedad hace vuelva a caer en los brazos de Gohan mientras apoyo mi cabeza en sus hombros.

"¿Videl?" Me insiste

No... Vuelvo a pensar. ¿Acaso estoy destinada a fracasar en mis reencuentros...?

"Maho." Suelto a Gohan y la observo de cuerpo entero. Es la misma persona de antes del viaje. "Tienes razón. A pasado mucho tiempo."

Ella se acerca y me abraza efusivamente ignorando mi extrañeza por el acto que acababa de hacer. Luego me toma por los hombros y me observa el rostro haciendo una mueca distinta. "¡Vaya!, ¿Estás Resfriada?, Te ves más delgada y pálida que antes."

Sonrío estúpidamente evitando hacer comentarios sobre su apariencia.

"Trajimos bastantes regalos. Estoy ansiosa por mostrarte los que escogimos para ti, ¿Verdad Gohan?"

Gohan se reduce a poner su mano derecha tras la cabeza, sin ni siquiera sonreír. El ambiente se hace incómodo, más bien, me siento incómoda.

"Gohan, ¿Acompáñame a hacer unos trámites?" Maho toma a Gohan del brazo con intenciones de buscar cierto material que debían presentar aquí en Satán City o algo parecido; solo pude limitarme a escuchar eso mientras caminaban.

Los observo de lejos.

...

Se ven muy bien juntos.

_Maldición._ Cierro mis ojos fuertemente tratando de espantar los celos que me atacan sorpresivamente, antes de que se hagan aún más presentes. Comencé a caminar hacia ellos cuando el sonido del celular de Gohan me sorprende. Busco con la mirada a Gohan, pero este ya se ha perdido entre la multitud. Indago entre su chaqueta, que tenía entre mis manos, y logro hallarlo. Hace un ruido enorme y la pantalla se ilumina mostrando el nombre de: Comité. Alguna gente gira hacia mí, seguramente preguntándose por qué no lo contestaba.

"Diga." Contesté.

"¿Son Gohan?" Una voz fría me llena de extrañeza.

"En estos momentos no puede atenderle. ¿Desea dejarle un mensaje?" Tapo el oído libre del celular. Tanta muchedumbre hablando a mi alrededor hace que no pueda escuchar con exactitud.

"Eh, sí. Comuníquele que desde ya se le está esperando en la universidad para saber del viaje."

"¿Eh?, ¿Esperando?"

"Le agradecería que se lo informase desde ya. Buenas Noches. _*click* _"

Antes de que pueda decir alguna palabra siento el corte; suspiro y guardo el celular en un bolsillo de la chaqueta. _¿Lo están esperando...?_. 

Tengo tantas cosas que hablarle. 

Tengo tantas cosas que deseo saber de él.

Tantas cosas.

Que se me hace totalmente inexplicable cual es la razón de la junta.

"¡Videl!" Escucho de lejos. Giro y veo que Maho me hace señas de ir hacia allá en la entrada. Voy, aún confundida.

_No puede ser. _Se supone que este es tiempo de reencuentro. ¿1 Mes y tantos días no han sido suficientes de trabajo?, ¿Acaso ahora no es tiempo de descanso y familia...? "¿Y Gohan?" Pregunto a Maho que se encontraba junto a las maletas de ambos, ansiosa de hablar con él acerca de esto.

"Viene enseguida, está recogiendo unos paquetes."

Volteo con urgencia para encontrarlo, pero no llega. "Maho. ¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora?" Ella se asombra, es una de las primeras veces que le hablo acerca de un tema indefinido.

"Ahora... Si no me equivoco, tenemos que ir a la universidad a hablar con el comité."

"¿Qué?, P-pero... ¿Porqué?, Ya es muy tarde..." Muevo mis manos sin ningún sentido. Ella advierte que estoy nerviosa.

"Tenemos que mostrarles algunos resultados de este viaje. Como bien sabes, esto no fue gratis. Quieren pruebas."

"¿Acaso no podría haber sido otro día?" Le digo atropelladamente.

"Gohan y yo lo deseamos así."

"E-es... ¡Es Ridículo!, Han pasado 1 mes y 10 días afuera. Acaso no es tiempo que descansen, vean a sus familias y--"

"Ya lo decidimos, Videl." Me mira directamente, cortante.

Y por primera vez, siento que está por sobre mí.

Iba a responder nuevamente, pero ella hace señas efusivas a Gohan que viene cargado de paquetes. Me siento absolutamente desesperada, tengo deseos de gritar. Mi garganta se seca, evitando poder decirle a Gohan alguna palabra en concreto. Esto no puede estar pasando. Se suponía que ya todo había acabado.

Salimos del aeropuerto a un ambiente frío y absolutamente desolador, Gohan hace parar un taxi, mientras Maho le ayuda a cargar la mayoría del equipaje al auto. Todo ocurría rápido, deseaba hablarle, pero me inhibía completamente por todo... Por el ambiente frío que nos perseguía, por Maho, y extrañamente por Gohan. Sin razón suficiente me sentía alejada de ellos dos. Una extraña en su propio mundo.

Cuando todo estuvo arriba del vehículo, entré lo antes posible al asiento trasero. No deseaba que Maho me contemplara con los ojos llorosos, débil. Gohan le abrió la puerta, ella entró y se sentó al lado mío riendo por un chiste al cual no presté atención. Él, apareció por el asiento delantero junto al chofer que echó a andar el motor; intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras y partimos.

_Estúpida._ Nunca debí venir aquí.

Mientras las calles comenzaban a aparecer rápidamente y los autos pasaban a nuestro lado, sentí que una pequeña lágrima había caído a mi mano sin ninguna advertencia. La observé y rápidamente pasé mi mano izquierda por mis ojos. Comencé a respirar agitadamente, en silencio. Temí que alguno de los presentes me observara, pero un fue innecesario preocuparme de ello, pues hablaban de un tema al cual ni siquiera conocía.

En una fuerte pendiente, el celular cayó a mis pies.

"Por la derecha." Gohan indicó al conductor. "Ya nos deben estar esperando."

Por segunda vez. Otra lágrima.

"Ojalá no lleguemos tarde."

Observé por última vez a mi alrededor, solté fuertemente la chaqueta de Gohan y gemí débilmente. "Deténgase."

Gohan y Maho me miraron al unísono.

"¡Deténgase de una maldita vez!" Antes de que el auto pueda detenerse por completo abro abruptamente la puerta, y salgo sin explicación hacia la calle. Al salir me enfrenté cara a cara con el viento que soplaba bruscamente, consecuencia de la ya acabada tormenta. Cerré la puerta, me arropé rápidamente y comencé a caminar hacia la nada.

"¡Videl!" Me gritó Gohan, saliendo del taxi. Pensé en seguir caminando con indiferencia, pero me hubiera seguido. Giré sorpresivamente y se detuvo a unos pocos pasos de mí; lo suficiente para no observarme de cerca.

"Gohan." Le adelanté sus palabras. "Llamaron a tu celular y los están esperando."

"¡Videl...!" Se acerca.

"Anda, de verdad estaré bien." Giro y evito hablarle y mirarle al rostro, pues estoy comenzando nuevamente a quebrar la voz. Él vuelve a acercarse, yo retrocedo. "Sabes que de esto depende todo. Así que vete..."

Se detiene y me observa. Yo sigo dándole la espalda, evitándolo. 

"Entonces nos vemos luego." Gohan espera un largo momento, hasta que da media vuelta, se sube al auto y se marcha sin más.

Se fue.

Y no puedo creerlo.

Comienzo a caminar más rápido. Mi mente se llena de pensamientos y mi conciencia comienza a colapsar. Quiero irme lejos. ¿Pero adónde?. Mis ojos humedecidos dan a conocer una calle a la cual el único destino cercano a ésta es el departamento que ocupa Gohan en Satán City. Maldigo por un segundo el haberle sugerido su arriendo para sus emergencias o estadía en la ciudad, para que evitase los viajes a su casa todos los días.

Me detengo a pensar y antes que el frío y la angustia me consuman por completo resuelvo ir a buscar algo de ropa y otros asuntos que había dejado allí e irme a casa.

Caminé un par de cuadras pensando en cada cosa que había ocurrido hoy, era imposible erradicar esos pensamientos de mi memoria. Mi pecho se oprimía cada vez más haciendo que tuviera una respiración entrecortada. Ya en las afueras del apartamento, corrí los escalones que me dirigían a su habitación para terminar de una maldita vez todo esto.

Al frente de su puerta comencé a buscar las llaves. Me desesperé, y no por no encontrarlas, sino porque mis manos temblaban, gemía fuertemente y las lágrimas aparecían en mis ojos sin dejarme ver con claridad.

Videl, no debes llorar. No debes llorar, _eres fuerte._

La llave apareció y la puerta se abrió al quinto intento de dar con el agujero de la cerradura. Entré desenfrenadamente, casi caigo al tropezar con la alfombra y por último, al cerrar la puerta aplasté levemente mi dedo índice con ella.

Lo quité instantáneamente, cómo un reflejo, totalmente asustada... Pero, ni siquiera grité. Apoyé mi espalda en la puerta y lo observé. Este comenzó a hincharse rápidamente, a tomar un color rojizo y a palpitar profundamente de dolor.

No llores. _No llores por un hombre_. No lo hagas.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer desenfrenadamente. Tanto, que al principio no pude darme cuenta que el sweter que llevaba puesto estaba totalmente empapado en el pecho. Observé entre las penumbras a mi alrededor mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo agitadamente al compás de mi respiración. Tomé aire y desde lo más profundo de mi ser, emergió un fuerte quejido desgarrador que quebró totalmente el silencio de la habitación. Mi rostro se arrugó en una mueca horrible, mordí fuertemente mis dientes y llevé mis dos manos a la frente para emitir un quejido nuevamente.

Me deslicé por la puerta hasta quedar en el suelo. Sin duda alguna, una pena ha crecido por dentro de mí, arañándome por dentro sin compasión.

Comencé a llorar fuertemente. Sin ninguna restricción.

Me sentí totalmente destrozada, desesperada, angustiada y un montón de similitudes más a la vez. La alegría se había marchado, sin poder despedirse de mí. Por más que secaba mis lágrimas con frecuencia, estas aparecían aún más rápido. Tapaba levemente mi boca, pero lloraba con aún más fuerza; apoyé mi cabeza en la puerta y dejé que mis manos cayeran a los lados. Ya no tenía más fuerzas, lloraba y lloraba por cada una de las veces que _debí _hacerlo. Recién, el nudo que tenía en mi garganta comenzó lentamente a desatarse.

Cómo una niña pequeña comencé a sentir numerosos hipos mientras seguía desahogándome de todo. Las mangas de mi sweter estaban completamente empapadas de tanto secar mi rostro, sin efecto alguno. Seguí sollozando en silencio y llorando fuertemente por largo tiempo hasta que mi alma y pensamiento exhaustos, consideraron que ya era suficiente y caí profundamente dormida sin darme cuenta del tiempo que había transcurrido desde el aeropuerto hasta ahora.

*** 

Desperté. Y lo hice de una manera sorpresiva, tragando una bocanada de aire y levantando mi cuerpo unos 80º de la superficie. Respiraba agitadamente y mi cuerpo temblaba levemente sin motivo alguno. Reconocí estar en un cuarto y acostada en una cama. Las sábanas lucían revueltas en señal de que había despertado por una pesadilla que no recordaba. Llevando mi mano hacia la frente traté de acordarme de algo, solo recordaba el haber llegado al departamento de Gohan en busca de unas cuantas cosas, cuando no pude más y caí a llorar hasta dormirme. Toqué mi pecho sintiendo su humedad por el llanto y traté de calmarme de algo inexplicable. Me levanté dándome cuenta de que llevaba la misma vestimenta de antes. Aún sentía frío. Un espejo en el velador más cercano reveló mis ojos hinchados por las lágrimas. Estaba confundida. Me levanté con cautela y caminé hacia la puerta de la habitación que se encontraba entreabierta.

La curiosidad se apodera de mis sentidos, necesito aclarar preguntas que se vienen a mi mente. Me siento incómoda. ¿Qué había ocurrido después de quedarme dormida?, presiento un dolor en mi garganta, tengo deseos de dejarme caer nuevamente y gritar, la maldita angustia vuelve a mis entrañas y siento como mis ojos vuelven a humedecerse otra vez. Siento el frío de la cerradura en la palma de mi mano, abro la puerta lentamente y mis ojos se entrecierran al sentir la luz mientras avanzo. 

Ya afuera reconozco por completo que he salido del cuarto de Gohan hacia la sala de estar. El sonido de un plato en el lavadero me hace saltar. Avanzo hacia la cocina sin sentirme aún nerviosa, pues puedo sentir a quien voy a encontrar. En efecto, vislumbro a Gohan lavando unos platos. No advierte mi presencia física, pero sé que lo hace a través de mi ki. A unos pocos metros de distancia solo lo observo. Simplemente estoy parada mirando cada movimiento que hace. Su cabello posee la misma forma de antes, ahora sólo un poco más brillante a la luz de la cocina. Sus facciones resaltan aún más y mi vista y pensamiento no puede acostumbrarse a verle con lentes. Su silueta al contraste con la luz me indica silenciosamente de que ya es todo un hombre.

Siento que ha pasado tanto.

Doy un paso torpe y este hace crujir una vieja tabla por debajo de mis pies. Antes de que lo observe de frente, Gohan gira rápidamente en tono de defensa. Advierte mi presencia y su rostro vuelve a la calma. Deja un plato en el lavadero y se acerca.

"Videl, despertaste." Sus facciones resaltan a cada movimiento. 

Nuevamente sentí la garganta seca. Me era imposible hablarle. Él se acerca e intenta tocarme el rostro, pero en un reflejo condicionado retrocedo un paso antes de que pueda hacerlo.

"¿Y el recibimiento?" Pregunto indiferente a todo, sus miradas, tacto y habla.

"Volví" Me observa extrañado.

"¿Por qué?" Le pregunto secamente, esta vez mirando a sus ojos directamente.

"Me sentí preocupado por ti, Videl."

Intenta acariciarme una vez más, pero le evito por segunda vez. Mis ojos se humedecen rápidamente y comienzo a desesperarme. Todo a una velocidad increíble y sin detenerme. Siento que todo ya ha llegado a su límite y me siento explotar poco a poco.

"No te creo." Un quejido sale sin advertencia de mi pecho.

"Videl, ¿Qué te ocurre?" Baja su mano a la altura de su cuerpo.

"¿Fue solamente por compasión, verdad?"

"¿Qué?" Gohan intenta procesar información rápidamente, frunce su ceño mirando todo lo que se encuentra a su alrededor.

"Compasión por mí. Pobre Niña Rica." Digo en un tono despreciable. "No puede pasar ningún momento sin la persona que cree quere--"

Mi voz se quiebra y sé que si sigo hablando terminaré en llanto. Tapo mi boca y bajo la vista. _Debo irme de aquí._ Giro rápidamente y voy hacia el cuarto en busca de mis cosas, Gohan aún permanece en el mismo lugar. Ya en el cuarto tomo unas cuantas cosas y camino rápidamente hacia la salida, todo impetuosamente. Sólo quería escapar, sobo mis ojos sacando unas lágrimas y topo sorpresivamente con Gohan nuevamente en la sala de estar.

"Déjame ir." No le observo y trato de seguir mi camino, pero es imposible. "¡Gohan!"

"Sabes que no lo haré."

Le miro fugazmente a los ojos y me encuentro con su rostro serio y fijo.

"Nunca llegué al lugar, me bajé antes. Maho llevó mis disculpas al comité. Y lo hice porque me sentí preocupado por tu actuar. Al llegar y observarte en el aeropuerto, lo único que pude ver y sentir en tus ojos fue una mirada llena de dolor y angustia. Luego, te bajas súbitamente del taxi sin explicación. Me preocupo y _sospecho_ que has venido acá. Vengo para asegurarme que nada te ha ocurrido y cuando entro te encuentro en el suelo, con tus ojos hinchados y temblando de frío. Videl, ¿Qué te ocurre?" Se acerca hacia mí y pone su mano en mi hombro derecho, me observa preocupado mientras yo miro el suelo buscando algo que me haga sentir tranquila. Respiro agitadamente dejando que varias lágrimas caigan. Y le miro lentamente.

"Todos me lo advirtieron." Comienzo débilmente. "Todos me dijeron lo mismo."

Gohan me observa curioso.

"Los amores a larga distancia no funcionan."

Él se apoya en la pared cerrando sus ojos al unísono del corte de luz que nos dejó solos a la luz de la noche. Ninguno tomó la mayor importancia al asunto.

"De hecho. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Te lo dije antes de tu partida. Pero, en ningún momento le tomé el peso verdadero."

Gohan intenta hablar, pero le interrumpo con la mirada. "¿Sabes?, He pensado tantas cosas desde que te marchaste Gohan..."

"¡Pero estoy aquí!" Me toma de mis hombros y me mira a los ojos. "He regresado Videl, volví, estoy aquí, junto a ti."

Siento cómo si millones de cuchillos se enterraran en mi garganta y cierro mis ojos con fuerza para evitar mirarlo, dejando rodar por mi rostro un par de lágrimas. "No, Gohan. Siento... Que ha pasado tanto tiempo... Me sentí tan, tan sola."

Me suelta de los hombros y vuelve a mirarme directamente sin que yo lo haga.

"¿¡Porqué piensas tan solo en ti!?. También me sentí muy solo. Tuve ganas de abandonarlo todo, pero me fue imposible. Sólo era un tiempo, y YA quedaba poco."

"¡Estoy cansada de esperarte!" Le grito a la cara. "¡Cansada de estar en segundo lugar de todo!"

"Ya veo. Es por Maho." Se da media vuelta bruscamente. Indiferente. 

Sigo observándolo y contesto sin bajar el tono de mi voz. "No. Y sabes que esa no es la razón."

"¿¡Cuál es entonces!?" Vuelve a mirarme seriamente.

"¡Durante estos últimos meses solo te has dedicado a tu trabajo!. SOLO a eso. No me he sentido parte de tu vida. ¡Me he sentido triste y sola!, ¡Lo único que deseaba era tenerte aquí, conmigo!"

"¿¡Y cómo quieres que lo supiera, eh!?, ¡Si cuando te llamaba lo único que hacías era evitarme por completo!"

Gohan eleva su voz sorpresivamente cómo yo. Me exalto al oírlo, abriendo mis ojos y respirando agitadamente. Lo evito y camino hacia la salida, él me persigue en mi andar aún discutiendo. "¡Nunca oí, ni sentí que me extrañases!, ¡Nunca!" Antes de abrir la puerta me toma fuertemente del brazo, inconscientemente giro tomándolo desprevenido y le grito a la cara.

"¡¡Tenía Miedo!!"

Se oyen levemente nuestras respiraciones agitadas. Todo el ruido que habíamos provocado hasta ahora se resumió en un duro silencio. Ambos hemos perdido el control por completo y aún peor, sólo ahora nos habíamos dado cuenta de ello. Le observo en la penumbra y sé que está tan conmocionado cómo yo. Ambos necesitamos respuestas.

"¿Miedo de qué, Videl?" Baja su voz. Casi en un susurro.

Siento que su mano derecha asciende lentamente, rozando suavemente mi brazo y hombro hasta llegar a mi cuello. Tiemblo en el momento exacto en que las yemas de sus dedos se apoderan de mi piel. 

No reacciono aún a responder su pregunta. Aunque sé la respuesta.

Un escalofrío me recorre de pies a cabeza al sentir la tibieza de sus dedos haciendo contraste al hielo de mi piel. Todo ocurre tan rápido que no pude sentir el momento en que sacó de su rostro sus gafas metálicas, dejando al descubierto sus profundos ojos azabaches mirando más allá de mis ojos, justo en mi ser. Trago saliva dejando caer otro par de lágrimas, estas, repercuten en mi piel haciéndome reaccionar nuevamente.

_"...Dímelo."_

Su susurro me hace sentir de cerca su aliento y nuevamente siento recorrer un escalofrío. Bajo mi cabeza.

"A... A que supieras lo que realmente sentía..."

Me observa, esta vez no extrañado sino con asombro.

"...Que te enteraras de que soy extremadamente débil."

...Que no lloré ningún día hasta tu llegada.

Que supieras que soy una sentimental.

Que tuve celos.

Que he dejado de pintar por la angustia.

Que he memorizado la canción que cantaste antes de tu partida.

Que siento haber olvidado el sabor de tu boca.

Que supieras que no podía conciliar el sueño, si no tenía una prenda tuya a mi lado.

_Te he echado tanto de menos, Gohan._

Se aleja unos pocos centímetros de mí. Y abre su boca para responderme, pero le adelanto subiendo mi cabeza, hablándole de frente. "Sabía perfectamente que te haría retroceder."

"¿Saber lo que realmente sentías... Me haría retroceder...?" Me cuestiona aún anonadado.

"Estabas tan decidido. Esta era la oportunidad de tu vida, ambos lo sabíamos. Gohan, tuve miedo, sentí en mi cuerpo y alma sentimientos que nunca había palpitado verdaderamente. Me sentí extremadamente débil. Algo, que hace años atrás, antes de conocerte era un terreno totalmente desconocido--"

"¡P-ero--!" Me interrumpe sosteniéndome de los hombros.

"No te lo dije nunca, pues creía que todo lo que sentía era simplemente algo sin importancia. Además, si te lo hacía saber, hubieras vuelto a mí, dejando todo atrás." Tragué saliva. "Pero, en este tiempo me he dado cuanta de muchas cosas. Necesito que estés junto a mí; necesito que te fijes en mí... Sin duda es algo muy posesivo... Pero no puedo evitar sentirlo..."

Ya esta.

Lo he dicho todo.

Ahora espero sus palabras. Espero lentamente que me haga saber que estuve equivocada, que fui una boba en pensar así. "¿Dios mío... Cuándo dejaremos de discutir?, Estoy tan cansada de todo esto..." Le observo con honestidad, porque es verdad, ya he pasado por demasiado.

Y todo comienza extrañamente, más bien distinto. Él me observa con ternura y me acaricia delicadamente la mejilla, para luego susurrarme. "En este mismo instante..."

Mis sentimientos se contrastan con gran velocidad. Gohan se acerca y me toma por las caderas. "Ven..." Vuelve a susurrarme. Yo, esta vez desisto y me dejo llevar por sus brazos que suavemente rodean mi cuerpo, acercándome a él y dándome el calor que tanto extrañé estos días, _este mes_. Lo adelanto y apoyo dudosamente mi cabeza en su pecho. Siento mis músculos tensos, aún no me relajo totalmente. Él lo sabe.

Gohan, te extrañé tanto... _Que aún no puedo acostumbrarme a ti._

Con las yemas de sus dedos, acaricia mi cabello lentamente mientras que yo comienzo a abrazarlo con lentitud. Mis brazos lo rodean y mis manos tocan su espalda. De alguna manera, necesito saber que realmente está aquí, conmigo. El momento duró una eternidad, en silencio. Todo acabó solamente cuando Gohan se separó unos centímetros, tomó mi cuello entre sus manos y besó cálidamente mi frente.

Sonrío para mí misma, es una sensación tan reconfortante y reparadora. Gohan baja su mentón a la altura suficiente para vernos los ojos durante un rato. 

Él observa fugazmente mis labios.

Y yo los suyos.

En silencio comienza a acercarse lentamente mientras mi corazón comienza a palpitar rápidamente. Mantiene el contacto visual y se inclina un poco más llegando a centímetros de mi boca. 

"Gohan... Si vuelves a irte... No lo soportar--" 

Sin dejar terminar mis palabras, me atrae hacia él y funde completamente sus labios con los míos.

En ése mismo instante logré darme cuenta de que no nos besábamos desde hace más de un mes y diez días. Pero así también, logré darme cuenta de que éste había sido el _momento exacto_. Le besé con lentitud y torpeza. Mis manos, ahora en su cabeza, acariciaron su cabello. El beso se volvió apasionado, mi mente, trataba de grabar cada sentimiento, cada imagen, cada sabor, cada olor, pero era imposible. 

Ignoro el porqué. Pero volví a hacerlo. 

Volví a caer, pero esta vez de una manera distinta en los brazos del amor. Esta vez, fue ignorando cada momento en aquellos días.

Fue en ese mismo instante también, en que me di cuenta que había encontrado la respuesta.

Todo volvía a ocurrir velozmente. Simplemente habíamos encontrado la respuesta a todo. No había necesidad de aclarar nada, puesto que todo ya lucía transparente a una verdad que no se había materializado hasta este momento, a una verdad ignorada y mirada con indiferencia.

_Solo éramos dos almas que se amaban entre sí._

Y esto había sido la causa de todo. El amor. Un sentimiento que sencillamente había madurado. La respuesta a todo lo que había sentido en estos tiempos de soledad. A todo. Ignorábamos el hecho de estar profundamente enamorados, de pertenecer a un destino que nos había puesto a prueba y que esta misma noche había desvendado nuestros ojos.

Mi espalda, ahora traspasada por sus manos tibias, dejaba atrás ese frío que me acompañó cómo una sombra este largo verano. Después de largos días volví a sentirlo mío, de una manera más profunda e inexplicable.

No podría nunca, ni esta, ni en otra vida amar a una persona cómo Gohan. Y todo se explicaba a que él era la única persona que había logrado romper aquella barrera que aprisionaba todo, la única persona que logró ver más allá la vida de una joven fría, marimacho e inquebrantable. Porque eso era lo que le diferenciaba de los demás. No sus poderes sobrehumanos, su inteligencia, atractivo, su singular inocencia... Gohan era la única persona que había llegado a mi verdadero ser y que había tomado mi alma. Porque yo, ya le pertenecía.

Le besé y le amé hasta que mi cuerpo desgastara cada gota de energía posible. Recordando cada momento en que le quise tener y me fue negado por mi necio pensamiento y sentir. Porque ambos merecíamos el ser queridos, ambos merecíamos el amor.

Ignoré nuevamente el tiempo transcurrido desde su llegada hasta ahora, sentí cómo increíblemente el sueño se apoderaba de mí. Por primera vez en tanto tiempo sentí el cansancio en bruto. Y antagónicamente deseé en ese instante no dormir. Era imposible. Nuestras almas ya habían encontrado la paz y nuestros cuerpos ya yacían agotados.

Sólo le recosté sobre mi pecho y le acaricié la cabellera, haciendo un último esfuerzo sobrehumano para recordar aquella imagen para toda mi existencia y congelar mis recuerdos para siempre.

Indiscutiblemente, en ese mismo instante caí en los brazos de Morfeo.


	7. You are still you

**Days of our Lives**

**Capítulo**** VII: You are still you**

* * *

"Puedes explicarme... ¿Cómo llegamos hasta aquí?, Lo único que recuerdo hasta ahora es el sofá."

_¿Solamente el sofá?._ Miento. 

Lo recuerdo todo... El pasillo, sus palabras, sus deliciosas caricias y besos... Tenerlo tan solo mío en instantes de pasión y lujuria inquietante e incierta, pero, por sobretodo sentir que nuestras capacidades de amar no tenían límite alguno, que nuestra propia manera de querernos mutuamente había superado más allá de los límites físicos, inclusive de nuestra razón... Nos habíamos vuelto a amar, algo que no sentía hace días.

Mis pensamientos se reflejaron en una pequeña sonrisa y mientras mantengo el contacto visual, Gohan me sorprende sacando su brazo derecho de entre las sábanas llegando hasta mi mejilla. Desde el primer contacto de sus dedos con mi piel, hace que me estremezca de pies a cabeza y cierre mis ojos para disfrutar aún más el momento. Me acaricia suavemente, torturándome de una manera lenta y suave; terminando con un suave beso en mi frente. Si no lo conociera, diría que está un poco nervioso...

Se aleja y me observa con ojos brillantes sonriéndome. Siento gran curiosidad por saber que piensa.

"Videl Satán."

"¿Hm?" Le sonrío, curiosa.

Su mano quita suavemente el pelo húmedo de mi frente. "¿Te casarías conmigo?"

...

Mi cuerpo se detiene. Mi sonrisa se congela al igual que mi respiración y mis ojos que se abren abruptamente. Una extraña sensación recorre mi cuerpo desde mis hombros pasando por cada célula de mi ser dando una sensación de inquietud y vulnerabilidad. Todo es confuso y a la vez inquietante, trato de calmarme y bajo mi cabeza. Gohan aún me sonríe levemente y me observa ignorando mi verdadero estado. Lo único que logro sentir es una palabra que palpita fuertemente en mi conciencia.

Compromiso.

Tomo con fuerza las sábanas y muerdo mi labio inferior. Estoy increíblemente nerviosa y para empeorar Gohan se acerca a mí suavemente. La distancia se agota y desconozco que hacer.

_ *Riiing*_

Ambos saltamos del susto que nos ha provocado el timbre del teléfono. Desde que Gohan arrendó este departamento siempre le he regañado por el ruido que hace el aparato a cada momento, por primera vez agradezco que no me haya escuchado. Gohan se da media vuelta y contesta. 

¿Y ahora qué?

Me siento en la cama. Sin duda alguna mi destino aún me trae demasiadas sorpresas.

Me senté en un lado de la cama, casi en el extremo, envuelta en sábanas, apoyando los pies en el suelo y mirando en conjunto al piso, justo en el instante en que Gohan colgó el auricular. Él hizo exactamente lo mismo que yo, solamente que al otro lado de la cama. Dándonos mutuamente la espalda sin explicación más que un nerviosismo casual. 

No nos movimos, los segundos empezaron a comérsenos despacio. El ambiente se volvió tenso. No podía decir ni una maldita palabra, estaba bloqueada.

"Era el comité, quiere verme ahora..."

_Juro_ que intenté decir algo. Algo simple, un sonido, gesto o afirmación que justificara mi presencia, pero sentía que arruinaría las cosas sin ni siquiera conocer que.

"Iré a ducharme." Lo sentí esperar unos segundos más, pero definitivamente me era imposible hacer notar mi existencia. Luego, le escuché ponerse de pié y caminar en dirección al baño. En el momento que sentí el cierre de la puerta caí abruptamente a la cama mirando hacia el techo.

Matrimonio...

Sonaba una palabra tan distante y extraña.

Giré mi cuerpo levemente, totalmente distraída a la medida que imaginaba a una mujer de edad con más de seis niños a su alrededor en conjunto a un hombre barbudo viendo televisión. _Dios mí--o..._

Caí abruptamente de la cama sobre la maleta, seguido de un gemido ridículo. Me senté rápidamente, tapando mi boca y deseando que Gohan no hubiera escuchado nada, pero tal parece que el sonido de la regadera evitó que se diera cuenta de algo.

Me levanté despacio sobando mi espalda que dolía por la caída, no deseaba armar más alboroto y por sobretodo no sabía que hacer en el momento que Gohan saliera de la ducha.

Miré a través del ventanal y pude contemplar un día totalmente nublado, pero era un día absolutamente especial pues no hacía frío...

Y Gohan me había propuesto matrimonio.

Observé por unos instantes la maleta que había dado vuelta debido a mi caída, la tomé por los costados y la volví a su posición normal, volví a girar hacia el ventanal pero me di vuelta inmediatamente por el sonido que hizo una pequeña bolsa al caer a mis pies.

Me agaché y la recogí, me senté a los pies de la cama, esta vez, asegurándome de no sentarme en uno de los extremos para no caer y saqué la pequeña bolsa que envolvía una caja de regalo del mismo tamaño y que tenía un papel pegado en la parte superior. Éste tenía por escrito mi nombre y rogué por unos instantes que no fuera el regalo que Maho había insinuado que había escogido para mí. La escritura del papel me indicaba lo contrario, por suerte era un escrito de Gohan. No me pude contener más y abrí el pequeño paquete lentamente, el cual dejó al descubierto una hermosa caja aterciopelada de color azul marino.

_Oh Dios..._

Mi corazón comenzó a saltar, abrí los ojos mientras una rara sensación recorría mi espalda y di un largo suspiro sin perder de vista la pequeña caja. Pasé mi mano izquierda por la frente y cerré mis ojos, me sentía extremadamente nerviosa y no paraba de sentir escalofríos por el cuerpo. Quitando uno de los dedos de mi frente y en una actitud de timidez, observo nuevamente la caja de terciopelo. Obviamente entendía _perfectamente que significado tenía y conocía cual sería su contenido. Esto me hacía sentirme aún más nerviosa, era una situación tan peculiar y única que dudo que vuelva a sentirla de la misma manera alguna vez en mi vida..._

Siento una curiosidad enorme y me invaden los deseos de abrir la caja, sé que ingresaré en un terreno minado pero mi condición humana me insiste en que le dé un _pequeño_ vistazo a su interior.

Miro hacia la puerta de la ducha rápidamente y me vuelvo a cuestionar si debo abrirla o no. Decido abrirla rápidamente para que las ansias acaben, acaricio suavemente el borde de la caja con las yemas de mis dedos y en un rápido movimiento oigo el _click_ que me indica que ya la he abierto.

Agudizo mi vista, aunque aún no la he abierto por completo y en un zarpazo la abro momentáneamente para volverla a cerrar debido a que he escuchado algo en el baño. El sonido acaba y sigo escuchando la regadera.

Vuelvo a suspirar y a observar mi pequeña acompañante, pero esta vez, ya decidida la abro con lentitud hasta dejarla totalmente abierta.

_Oh Dios..._

Mi corazón vuelve a hacer de las suyas en mi cuerpo, pero esta vez siento palpitar cada sentido de mi ser al contemplar un hermoso anillo de oro decorado con un pequeño cristal en la parte superior que resalta aún más el brillo del día.

_Kamisama..._ El anillo es hermoso y su efecto en mí es casi restaurador, me hace recordar cada recuerdo que poseo de Gohan y yo, desde que nos conocimos hasta ahora, siento brillar mis ojos al mismo tiempo que me emociono. Hemos pasado _tantas cosas individualmente, pero sobretodo juntos, que no puedo concebir la idea de que hemos llegado hasta aquí._

Me dejé llevar por la emoción y tomé el anillo entre mis dedos. Por unos instantes no pude creerlo. Tenía un _anillo de compromiso_ en mis manos...

Volví a caer de espaldas a la cama. Todo era confuso pero a la vez inquietante. Levanté mi brazo para observar nuevamente el anillo y sin razón concreta comencé a reír, eso definitivamente era increíble.

Mientras reía levemente, tomé el anillo y sin ni siquiera consultar mis pensamientos, lo coloqué en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda, antes de darme cuenta del acto que había cometido pude contemplar mi mano y el anillo juntos, lo cual me asombró y me dio una sensación distinta a las demás, solamente sentía felicidad.

Sentí apagar el flujo de la ducha, seguido del sonido de la cortina de baño. El sonido me bajó a tierra agresivamente, ya era suficiente, guardaría el anillo, lo pondría en su lugar y todo volvería a la normalidad.

O eso al menos creía.

Tomé el pequeño objeto entre mis dedos e hice un leve esfuerzo para que este saliera sin forzarlo. Después de 2 intentos más y los 2 sin efecto comencé a preocuparme. Me senté y suspiré dándome tranquilidad. Por mientras, seguía escuchando a Gohan en el baño, seguramente afeitándose y cosas por el estilo. Volví a repetir el acto despacio, pero luego de otros intentos fallados, olvidé la delicadeza y comencé a forcejear. El anillo se negaba.

Comencé a jadear. Solamente por nervios.

Tiré violentamente del anillo, y no puede evitar soltar un pequeño quejido de dolor. Mi dedo no daba más, otro intento más y seguramente me sacaría el anillo y dedo juntos.

Intenté con diferentes técnicas, giraba el anillo, trataba de volver a forzarlo, pero nada ocurría.

Nada.

_Dios..._

Me levanté con nerviosismo en rumbo a la cocina, dejé correr el agua del lavadero mientras forzaba el anillo bajo ella, pero todo se me negaba.

En unos minutos Gohan saldría de la ducha y descubriría todo... Fui hasta el dormitorio, mientras pensaba mi siguiente plan, no podía arriesgarme a que Gohan me viera en éste estado. Tomé las prendas de mi ropa que aún lucían desordenadas en la cubierta de la cama, me vestí rápidamente y resolví finalmente ir a casa a tratar de solucionar el _asunto_ que había surgido, con mucha más calma. Cerré la caja aterciopelada y volví a guardarla en su lugar, para luego tomar mis cosas y caminar en silencio hacia la salida.

El ascensor nunca llegó, por lo cual subí por las escaleras y llegué al techo. El día volvía a estar con un sol imponente, la brisa matutina era agradable y todo relucía cómo un perfecto día de verano. Tomé mis cosas con fuerza, eché a correr y me elevé por los aires en rumbo a casa.

Inconscientemente, volví a observar el anillo... 

Por alguna razón, creo que pocas veces en mi vida me he sentido absolutamente mejor y, al mismo tiempo en pocas me he sentido peor. Puesto que, la persona que más he querido en mi vida, me ha manifestado que desea pasar el resto de su existencia junto a mí. Y ésa persona ha sido Gohan...

Sin duda, el único hombre de todos los que he conocido y del cual me he enamorado de _verdad_ y por supuesto... El más diferente a todos.

Pero, algo me continúa intrigando ¿Cuál era el verdadero significado del matrimonio...?

Aún necesitaba pensar...

Aterricé en la mi terraza, y agradecí silenciosamente que el ventanal de mi cuarto estuviese abierto. Entré sigilosamente, me senté un rato a los pies de la cama, repasando un poco mis actos, abrí varios cajones y saqué ropa limpia para cambiar de vestimenta. Luego de vestirme busqué por todos los muebles un poco de vaselina, o algo que pudiera ayudarme a sacar el anillo de mi dedo.

Encontré un frasco pequeño con un líquido viscoso, no me tome la molestia de mirar el envase, apliqué un poco sobre mi dedo y casi por inercia comencé a forcejear.

_Maldición..._ No daba resultado alguno.

Dejé el frasco a un lado de la cama y me levanté. Comencé a caminar alrededor de mi pieza, pensando en otra solución... _Nunca_ debí haber abierto la caja aterciopelada... Debí dejar que todo se hubiera dado naturalmente... Debí.

Frustrada, salí de mi cuarto y bajé hacia la cocina, se me antojaba enormemente un vaso de leche, pero más que nada, sólo deseaba distraerme un poco del tema, deseando venir la calma.

Pasando por la sala de estar me logré darme cuenta de que papá se encontraba sólo en el jardín, de espaldas a la casa, en una banqueta, leyendo un diario y con un vaso de vodka a un lado. Se veía bastante tranquilo, y no lo dudaba, el día estaba perfecto. Volteé a la cocina y decidí que más tarde entraría... Tenía _algo_ que hablar con papá, y por alguna razón pensé que éste sería el momento adecuado.

¿Cómo reaccionaría?

De sólo recordar su reacción cuándo se enteró de mi relación con Gohan, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Dudé por unos instantes, pero... Esta vez estaba totalmente dispuesta a que papá se enterara antes.

Avancé lentamente intentando tener una apariencia de normalidad en mis actos, me detuve por última vez y lo observé a unos metros de distancia.

"Buenos Días Papá"

Comienzo a sentirme nerviosa, miro hacia todos lados buscando alguna ayuda, lo único que encuentro es un vaso de vodka a medio tomar.

Sin girar su vista hacia mí, responde con naturalidad. "Buenos días hija..."

De un trago, bebo todo el líquido del vaso. Reacciono violentamente, el líquido es muy fuerte, carraspeo agresivamente dejando fluir nuevamente un escalofrío. Dejo pasar el efecto, cierro mis puños y pronuncio.

"Papá, Gohan me ha pedido matrimonio."

Me asombro de lo directa que he sido, pero ya no deseo andar con rodeos. Ahora, sólo espero su reacción.

Y espero.

Papá envuelve su diario y lo deja a un lado, no me enfrenta a la cara y así evito que vea mi rostro extrañado. Vuelvo a sentirme incómoda, ¿Acaso no lo me habrá oído?.

Se acomoda en la banqueta y toma otro sorbo de vodka con un vaso que no había vislumbrado. "Valla, ¿Así qué fue hoy, uh?... Pensé que tardaría en decírtelo."

_¿Qué?_

Proceso información lo más rápido que puedo, pero sus palabras me han pillado con sorpresa.

"Cuando vino a pedir tu mano, dijo que te lo haría saber en el momento adecuado... En fin, quién comprende a los jóvenes..."

Mis pensamientos se bloquearon por completo.

Dios..._ Realmente deseaba casarse conmigo_.

Por un momento sentí vergüenza de todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora, el anillo, dejarlo sólo en el departamento donde seguramente estaría despedazándose a sí mismo, auto criticando su modo de pedirme matrimonio, pensando en que se había equivocado, que realmente yo no quería casarme con él...

"Gohan... ¿Vino a pedirte mi mano...?" Pregunté, aún anonadada.

"Un poco antes que viajara."

"T-tú... ¿Lo sabías durante todo este tiempo?"

Papá dio la vuelta para observarme, yo apenas levanté la mirada. Caí en la banqueta más cercana con la cabeza entre mis manos, había sido una estúpida. Quizás cuánto tiempo llevaba practicando todo esto. Sonreí imaginándolo en mi mente, pero así también sonreí para evitar caer en la tristeza. Mi padre emitió un largo suspiro para luego levantarse y acercarse a mí. Se sentó a mi lado izquierdo y acto seguido, con su brazo derecho me abrazó fuertemente.

"¡Ay...!" Reaccioné instintivamente.

"¿Qué ocurre Videl?" Papá me observó extrañado.

Mi brazo.

Gohan desconocía absolutamente todo.

"Papá... Hoy volveré un poco tarde." Dije, levantándome.

No le di tiempo para responder, volví a correr y a emprender el vuelo. Necesitaba verlo.

Seguramente Gohan iría a dar sus excusas personalmente al comité de la OSU, y le darían su esperada evaluación... Posiblemente, después partiría dónde su familia.

Tenía que solucionar todo este problema de algún modo, no debía dejar pasar más el tiempo...

_Chichi._

La idea se me cruzó por la cabeza, ella _siempre_ sabía que hacer.

Sin pensarlo más volé lo más rápido posible, toqué mi brazo una vez más… Este dolía agudamente. Seguramente me esperaba muchas cosas que hacer en este día. Debía solucionar el problema de la sortija, cómo también debía contarle lo sucedido aquel día del robo a Gohan. Mordí mis labios, seguramente se enfadaría. Pero debía hacerlo, más aún ahora, que me había pedido matrimonio.

La idea giraba por mi cabeza velozmente. Gohan ya había pedido la mano a papá... y lo más sorprendente... El había accedido.

El viento recorría velozmente me cuerpo, a la vez que las interrogantes seguían cruzando mi cabeza mientras volaba lo más rápido que podía hacia Paozu Yama. Rogaba silenciosamente llegar antes que Gohan. Allí buscaría ayuda de Chichi, en estas situaciones ya no me quedaba nadie, ni siquiera Ireza, que se tomaría unas vacaciones con su novio...

Los minutos pasaron rápidamente, estaba tan concentrada ordenando mis pensamientos que el tiempo se hizo nada. Debía mantener la calma, ya que debía contarle a Chichi tranquilamente todo lo ocurrido, mi motivo de visita y como es de esperar... Debía decirle que Gohan me había propuesto matrimonio.

Aterricé suavemente a unos pasos de la entrada a la casa. Antes de golpear, observé sigilosamente por las ventanas, buscando a Gohan, pero al parecer, éste no se encontraba.

Toqué dos veces la puerta al mismo tiempo que me tranquilizaba, no pasaron más allá de unos segundos cuándo una mujer de sonrisa dulce y cabellos negros abrió la puerta.

"¡Videl!, ¡Que sorpresa!" Sonrió dulcemente.

"Buenas, Sra. Chichi." Dije, entrando precipitadamente al interior de la casa. "¿Gohan está aquí?"

"¿Gohan?, No… aún no me ha venido a visitar. Sé que llegó ayer, pero el muy ingrato no se aparece…"

"Que bien." Afirmé decidida, sin fijarme en el rostro anonadado de Chichi, pero reaccioné instintivamente. "Noooo… Quiero decir, ¡Que mal!"

"¿Te ocurre algo Videl?" Chichi se acercó un poco más para observarme el rostro, sin duda presentía mi estado.

La observé por un momento, preocupada por mí. Suspiré a la vez que pasaba mi mano derecha por el rostro y luego la dejaba caer, permitiéndole ver mi rostro desganado.

"¿Quieres una taza de café?" Preguntó acariciando mi brazo izquierdo con su mano para luego dirigirse  la cocina.

"G-gracias…"

Caminamos juntas hacia el siguiente cuarto, observaba a todos lados, ni Goten ni Goku aparecían y la casa seguía tan hogareña cómo siempre. Me senté en la primera silla que estuvo a mi alcance, miré fugazmente la sortija y desee que todo saliera bien.

"Sabes Videl…" Chichi pronunció. Reaccioné instantáneamente a su voz, observando cómo ponía dos tazas en la mesa. "Estoy preocupada por Gohan… Siento que un día de estos los estudios se lo tragarán…"

La observé de cerca, y no dije nada.

"Admito que desde hace años le he inculcado los estudios… Para que años más tarde pudiera sacar a su familia adelante, hacerla feliz de la misma manera que él lo ha hecho con nosotros, y disfrutar aún más su vida, pero… Muchas veces pienso cuándo llegará el día en que Gohan pueda vivir tranquilo, más bien, lo ansío..." Chichi depositó un poco de café en ambos tazones, para luego sentarse a mi lado y mirarme a los ojos.

Sus palabras me llegaron enormemente, bloquearon mis palabras. Chichi era una madre _tan_ esforzada. Ella notó el silencio y me observó de reojo mientras bebía un poco de su taza, yo seguía en la misma posición. "Cuando la batalla de Majin Buu acabó, pensé que por fin estaríamos tranquilos, pero Gohan…" Chichi dejó la taza a un lado. "Gohan no ha dejado de preocuparse ni un segundo por todos nosotros, es un hijo admirable, pero muchas veces pasa por desapercibido su propia vida…"

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que una leve risa de mi acompañante llenó el vacío. "Valla… Que cosas hablo…" Sonrió amigablemente. "Pero a pesar de todo, me alegra que tu lo apoyes Videl. Y espero que él te valore mucho, aunque no tengo duda."

Volví a concentrarme en mis pensamientos, levemente ruborizada, debía decírselo ahora. "Chichi…" Pronuncié en un tono bajo, para luego mirarle de frente.

"¿Si?" Dijo, mirándome a los ojos a la vez que volvía a tomar otro sorbo de café.

Mordí mis labios, evitando el nerviosismo y me levanté a su lado, mientras ella me miraba perpleja por mí actuar. "Chichi… Debo decirle… ¡Que Gohan me ha propuesto matrimonio!."

Esperando una súbita reacción de su parte, pasé mi mano izquierda por la frente, evitando su mirada.

"_Oh…_"Escuche, mientras miraba fugazmente la escena. Estaba anonadada, con la taza en una mano por sobre la mesa y una mirada perdida. _Fui demasiado directa_, pensé.

El reloj hizo sonar que ya era mediodía. Sentí un escalofrío y recordé el verdadero motivo de esta visita. "Chichi, necesito su ayuda." Dije, tomando a Chichi de los hombros esperando que reaccionara, pues aún lucía impactada por la noticia, ella me observó lentamente sin prisa alguna.

Rápidamente pasé por su rostro mi mano izquierda con el anillo. "Después de unos segundos que me propusiera matrimonio, me probé el anillo de compromiso, ¡Y él no lo sabe!, no puedo sacarmelo, necesito que me ayude…"

Chichi posó su vista sobre la sortija y luego me observó a la cara. "¡Oh Kamisama!, _¡¡Gohan se va a casar contigo!!_"

"¿¡Videl se va a casar con mi hermano!?" Una voz infantil emergió de la nada, seguido de la caída de un vaso y ambas descubrimos a un somnoliento y sorprendido Goten que nos observaba desde la puerta.

La mujer saltó de la silla hacia Goten, yo me quedé observándolos en la misma posición de antes con la cabeza entre mis manos. Kamisama_… ¿Qué he causado…?_

"Goten, necesito que vallas al río y me encuentres un gran pescado, ¿Vale?" Por más que Goten hablara y preguntara cosas, Chichi cerró la puerta de la casa, dejándole afuera y para luego apoyarse en ella.

Me levanté de la silla en su dirección, pero un sonido de voces nos hizo a ambas abrir los ojos y hablar al unísono: "¡¡Es Gohan!!"

Chichi se acercó corriendo a mi lugar, me tomó del brazo y abrió la puerta de la bodega. "¡Quédate aquí!" Por inercia entré, mientras ella cerraba la puerta, dejándome en un lugar lleno de traperos, escobas, palas, baldes y otras cosas de limpieza. Volví a lamentar todo lo ocurrido, sin duda este no era un día normal…

"¡Gohan!, ¡Hijo, has vuelto!" Escuché hablar y dejar algunas maletas. Luego de esforzarme un poco más, logré ver la silueta de ambos abrazados. Todo a través de un pequeño espacio entre las tablas.

"Mamá… Te he extrañado mucho…" Su voz me hizo temblar, y volver a pensar en todo lo que debía hacer. Ambos aparecieron por la cocina, Gohan se sentó en la mesa, mientras Chichi retiraba rápidamente las dos tazas de la mesa y volvía a sentarse a su lado. "Hijo… Estoy muy contenta de verte, hay muchas cosas que debes contarme, incluyendo esos lentes…" Terminó apuntándolos, tal cómo pensaba, a ella también le resultaban poco familiares.

"Mamá…" Gohan se puso de pie, en una actitud nerviosa. "Debo contarte algo…"

Chichi volteó hacia él con naturalidad, tal cual cómo si supiera lo que se acercaba. Gohan volvió a sentarse y la miró de frente.

"Deseo… Casarme con Videl."

"Oh…" Fue todo lo que le escuché, pues ella, volvió a palidecer.

"¿Mamá… Qué te ocurre?" Dijo Gohan a la vez que la miraba con extrañeza.

"N-nada…" Chichi habló después de unos segundos de delirio. "Es que… Este día ha sido una locura, eso es todo…"

"Al principio… Todo me parecía muy confuso. Cómo bien sabes Videl es la única mujer con quien he estado en mi vida, y me cuesta mucho reflexionar acerca de todo lo que siento dentro de mí…Pero, unos días antes de comenzar este viaje, mientras caminábamos juntos por las avenidas de Satán City… Me pareció todo _tan_ claro, estábamos allí, los dos simplemente juntos, conversando y riendo de cosas sin importancia, y me di cuenta que _eso _era lo que realmente quería para mi vida, tenerla junto a mí, cuidarla y amarla. Eso era todo…"

Mi novio acabó sus palabras dando un largo suspiro, pasando ambas manos por su rostro, aún emocionado, ignorando la actitud de su madre que estaba totalmente quieta, con los ojos brillantes y llena de una felicidad a simple vista.

Y a la vez, ignorando _mi reacción. Me sentía totalmente estúpida, todos estos cuestionamientos sin sentidos me parecían ahora ridículos. Gohan tenía razón, era todo tan claro… Él daría hasta su propia vida por mí, me amaba de una manera inimaginable y eso… Eso era suficiente._

"Hijo, estoy tan orgullosa de ti…" Chichi se puso de pié para abrazar a su hijo, éste le devolvió el cariño con en mismo gesto y ambos estuvieron así por un largo tiempo.

"Oh… Goten volvió a hacer de las suyas." Gohan comentó para luego separarse de su madre y observar los restos del vaso de jugo y su contenido que se encontraban en el suelo, todo a causa de una gran noticia que impactó a Goten. Ella sólo se limitó a secarse las lágrimas del rostro con un paño, mientras Gohan se acercaba… a mi lugar.

Chichi se dio cuenta a último minuto, al igual que yo, e intentó detenerlo con algunas palabras que no alcancé a escuchar. "No te preocupes, yo lo limpiaré…"

Intenté alejarme de la puerta, e inevitablemente pisé un cubo de agua vacío al mismo tiempo que Gohan abrió súbitamente la puerta.

_*¡Crashhh!*_

Ambos caímos al suelo sin poder evitarlo entre tarros, escobas y traperos por doquier. Intenté ponerme de pié de inmediato pero sentí un fuerte tirón en mi mano izquierda, y caí aún más fuerte.

"¿Qué Ocurr—?" Gohan masculló.

Abrí mis ojos suavemente y todo lo que pude ver fue… Un cubo sobre mi cabeza.

Me estremecí agresivamente, a la vez que sentía cómo Gohan se ponía de cuclillas frente a mí, pero aún más al sentir algo bajo mi palma izquierda.

El anillo de compromiso por fin había escapado de mi dedo anular.

Agradecí secretamente a mi destino por el cubo… Éste ocultaba mi rubor en las mejillas. Volví a sentirme nuevamente cómo una estúpida, tomé fuertemente el anillo en mis manos y alcé mi mano hacia Gohan. 

"Lo siento, vi el anillo en tu apartamento y no pude resistir la tentación de ponérmelo, fui una estúpida" 

Gohan se acercó aún más a mí, el silencio en el lugar era horrible y Chichi, al igual que yo se había bloqueado. Cerré levemente mis ojos para escuchar algo hiriente, pues lo presentía oír. Pero, en un gran contraste de mis pensamientos sentí cómo Gohan lentamente levantaba el cubo de mi cabeza con su dedo índice, a la altura suficiente para verme los ojos entrecerrados. Abrí mis ojos con suavidad y pude contemplar su rostro… tranquilo y sonriente.

"Videl… ¿Qué haces aquí?"

Tal fue mi humillación que le pasé el anillo en sus manos, me puse de pie e intenté huir. Pero, en contradicción, volví a aterrizar en el suelo.

Con ambas palmas en el suelo, pero esta vez sin el cubo en la cabeza y completamente humillada, intenté con calma ponerme de pié. 

Ya en tal posición, por primera vez me atreví a mirarlo a la cara, ruborizada completamente. "No pude sacármelo y vine hasta acá para que tu madre me ayudara. Lo siento, fui una torpe." Insistí.

"Pensé que habías ido a otro lugar, Videl…" Volvió a hablar, entre pequeñas risas.

"Valla, creo que iré a ayudar a Goten." Chichi habló repentinamente. "Volveré un poco más tarde"

No presté mucha atención a la ida de Chichi, solamente me limité a observar cómo Gohan sacaba la pequeña caja aterciopelada de su bolsillo, colocando el anillo en su lugar para luego guardarlo en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Se acercó con el rostro confundido hacia mí, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar sentí cómo me abrazaba fuertemente.

"¡Ay!" Salté de sus brazos.

"¿Qué pasa?" Se separó de mí, mientras yo me vi obligada en sobar mi brazo derecho y morder mi labio inferior.

Entonces, en este momento recordé que aún había un gran lío que solucionar. ****


	8. Free to decide

**Days of our Lives**

**Capitulo**** VIII: Free to decide**

* * *

"Tu brazo" Murmuró sacándome de mis cavilaciones por sorpresa.

Su rostro cambio radicalmente. De estar completamente relajado, su cara se volvió preocupada. Frunció el entrecejo, mientras agudizaba aún más su vista en mi brazo derecho. Reaccioné inmediatamente y lo cubrí con mi mano izquierda, fugazmente había visto una mancha de color crema amarillenta en la manga de mi blusa, justo donde...

"Nada." Dije de golpe, alejándome un paso.

Me miró a los ojos, serio. Se acercó un paso, con la vista aún en mis ojos y quitó mi mano del brazo lentamente. Comencé a sentirme nerviosa, Gohan no sabía nada de mi herida. Tomó mi brazo en sus manos, sin despegar la vista de mis ojos y presionó levemente sobre la mancha.

Instantáneamente salió un quejido de mis labios, comencé a temblar mientras sentía que Gohan arremangaba mi blusa con delicadeza. Cerré mis ojos, e intenté calmarme mientras rogaba salir de todo esto bien.

"Videl..."

Abrí los ojos y observé mi brazo, estaba infectado.

"¿Que te ocurrió?"

Volvió a mirarme directamente, preocupado. Yo solo bajé mi cabeza evitando su mirada.

"Yo... sólo tuve un accidente..."

"¿¡Un accidente!?" Insistió duramente, ajustándose los lentes. "¿Un accidente deja cómo resultado una herida que necesite cirugía?"

"Gohan..."

Dejó mi brazo y pasó una de sus manos por su frente. Tuve miedo a su reacción por unos instantes, sentía un peso horrible y mi garganta comenzaba a picar.

"La herida está infectada, los puntos ya deberían estar fuera. ¿Cuándo tenías que ir a sacártelos?"

Me sentía cómo una niña pequeña sin ninguna excusa. Levanté mi cabeza y murmuré despacio. "Ayer." Lo observé por unos instantes, más que molesto tenía su rostro desilusionado. Se sacó sus gafas y dio un largo suspiro. Mordí mi labio inferior, ya todo había quedado al descubierto. Ahora solo quedaba abstenerme a las consecuencias que llevaría todo esto.

"Siéntate en la cocina, veré que hago con tu herida."

Asentí tristemente y me dirigí a la cocina, tal cómo había dicho Gohan. Me senté, sosteniendo mi brazo que comenzaba a doler y viendo cómo mi novio se acercaba a mí con un maletín negro en su mano. El ambiente era muy tenso, no sabía cómo comenzar, Gohan arremangó su camisa, lavándose las manos para luego ponerse unos guantes quirúrgicos. Se sentó en la silla del frente, quedando la mesa entre nosotros. Comenzó a sacar unos instrumentos desconocidos por mi, algunas vendas y cosas por el estilo. Yo lo observaba sin decir ninguna palabra, sabía que estaba molesto por no haberle dicho nunca el asunto que había pasado en el banco.

"Tu brazo." Dijo secamente mientras yo ponía mi brazo derecho por sobre la mesa, al alcance de él.

Sacó unas bolitas de algodones que tomó con unas pinzas, las sumergió en un líquido marrón y antes de comenzar a desinfectar la herida, me miró a los ojos profundamente. Y lo único que pude ver en ellos fue tristeza.

"¿Que ocurrió.... Videl?"

Tardé unos momentos en reaccionar, debía ordenar mis ideas y eso me era un poco imposible. Estaba muy confundida y sentía ganas de llorar. Gohan dio un pequeño suspiro y comenzó a desinfectarme la herida.

Un pequeño dolor afloró de mi brazo, pero no dije nada. Sabía perfectamente que debía contarle todo, y el momento debía ser ahora.

"Unas semanas después de que te marcharas..." Comencé. "Tuve que ir a hacer unos trámites al centro de Satán City."

Gohan seguía haciendo su trabajo, sin decir nada.

"Necesité dinero... Y tuve que ir al banco, el _'Satán City Bank'_… "

Dejó las pinzas en una vasija pequeña de aluminio y sacó otras de su maletín. Serio y concentrado.

"Mientras volvía de sacar algo de dinero de mi cuenta. Llegaron unos ladrones."

Salté levemente, Gohan había comenzado a sacarme punto por punto. Y eso dolía bastante. Hablaba entrecortado, quería llorar y confesarle todo de una vez.

"Eran 8"

Gohan dejó su trabajo y volvió a tocarse la frente. Claramente estaba confundido. Cualquier persona normal lo estaría al saber que un ser querido arriesga su vida sin más recompensa que poder perder la vida. Pero todo siguió su curso, sacó otros tres puntos más, indiferente al dolor que sentía. Y no solamente en el sentido físico, sobretodo el emocional.

"Todo estaba bien." Rompí el silencio. "'Sólo era un simple robo', pensé... He incluso pensaba dejarlos pasar..."

En conjunto al dolor de otro punto fuera de mi piel su frío tono de voz resonó hasta mi cabeza. "Habíamos acordado dejar de arriesgarnos, Videl" Por primera vez me observa a los ojos, y por enésima vez, lo evito.

"Gohan..." Sin un motivo alguno la primera lágrima rodó por mi mejilla mientras Gohan terminó la desinfección de la herida. Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de guardar sus cosas y darme unas palabras más, más bien se levantó impaciente del asiento dándome la espalda por un momento. Pasé mi mano por el rostro y me incorporé a la vez que Gohan comenzaba a hablar. "Eran ocho. Sabías perfectamente que no podrías con ellos."

"Asesinaron a un inocente a unos metros de mí, Gohan." Le hablo a su espalda. "Sabes que no los hubiera dejado escapar." 

Gohan se lleva las manos al rostro mientras yo continúo. "Logré acabar con unos cuantos, pero uno de ellos logró dispararme."

"¡Arriesgaste tu vida en vano!" Se gira violentamente.

"Iban a matar a otras personas, lo sabía perfectamente" Hablo, segura.

"Videl, pudiste haber muerto. M-U-E-R-T-O, ¿¡Acaso no te hace reaccionar!?" Terminó tomándome por los hombros. "¡¿Y que hubiera pasado si te hubiera llegado justo a la sien, eh?!"

"Sé que no acerté, ¡Pero en esos momento confié en que nunca antes me había pasado nada!" Dije soltándome.

"Es porque ANTES estabas conmigo, CONMIGO" Acabó sus palabras apuntándose a sí mismo.

"¡Pero en ese momento no estabas!, ¡Estaba sola y pensé que fue lo mejor!, ¡Tuve miedo, pero me arriesgué por lo que creí!"

Volvió a darme la espalda.

"¿¡Acaso está mal arriesgarse por otros!?, ¡TU lo has hecho _muchas_ veces!"

"En esos casos fue DISTINTO"

"¡También me arriesgué por gente que ni conocía y gracias a ello algunos no salieron asesinados!"

"Ya veo, la próxima vez que vuelva a viajar tendrás un brazo menos, ¡O peor!, ¡Quizás estés muerta!, si tu acto de arriesgarte fue de tal nobleza, ¡¿Porqué no me dijiste nada?!

"Todos me han reprochado, pero nadie ha tomado en cuenta que intenté salvar vidas, ¡Me duele bastante!"

"¿¡Crees que no duele el haberme enterado que me ocultaste todo esto!?" Cambia el tema al origen exacto de toda esta discusión.

"No quería que te preocuparas, sabía que podía salir de esto sola, además sabía perfectamente que dejarías todo y volverías!"

"¿¡Y qué!?, me PREOCUPO por ti, ¿¡Acaso no tengo el derecho!?" 

Guardo Silencio. Esta vez no se que responder.

"Me siento increíblemente mal." Avanza hacia mi posición. "Siento que desconfías de mí."

El silencio sigue, todo lo que sale de su boca tiene una repercusión distinta en mí. Me toma desprevenida, está hablando con mucha honestidad.

"Después de tanto que hemos pasado juntos... Me es imposible el pensar esto."

Mi garganta se seca, sus palabras me hieren.

"Y me duele bastante"

Dudaba si alguna vez me perdonaría el hecho de haberme callado todo ese lío. Todo lo que le extrañé. Sabía perfectamente que había errado, no estaba en la posición de tener la razón. Me senté en la silla más cercana, mientras Gohan daba media vuelta y se dirigía a la salida. Al principio no reaccioné, volví a tener un encuentro de pensamientos distintos, pero sabía que no debía dejarle ir. Necesitaba demostrarle que lo sentía, que me había equivocado en muchos aspectos, pero más aún deseaba que todo esto volviera a la normalidad.

Me levanté y me dirigí a la salida a la vez que rogaba que no se hubiera marchado por completo. Y allí lo encontré, de espaldas a la casa, mirando el paisaje de Paozu Yamma. Lucía cabizbajo, sus mangas aún estaban arremangadas y un aire de tristeza rondaba a su lado.

Ya a un metro de distancia, contemplando su espalda, no supe que decir. ¿Que palabras podrían enmendar lo que había hecho?. Me sentí angustiada e incapaz de hace algo para reponer todo, tenía miedo de que reaccionara de una manera inesperada o que simplemente no me disculpara. Sabía que sentía mi presencia y que también esperaba mi reacción. Cerré mis ojos, ya todo dependía de mí. 

Al volver a abrir los ojos supe que ya era mi turno de expresarle mi sentir. Avancé muy lentamente, aún cuestionándome que hacer. Y cuándo solo quedaban unos cuántos centímetros entre nosotros, le abracé suavemente por la espalda, silenciosa. No deseaba que partiera lejos de mí.

Primero los brazos, tímida. Después mi pecho, para intentar conectar mi alma, con la suya.

Dios... Lo sentía tanto.

No existió el tiempo. No existieron mis lágrimas. Sólo estábamos los dos.

Le acaricié su pecho y apoyé mi rostro en su espalda. Y fue en este instante cuando concentré todos mis pensamientos, me aferré a su existencia y con la voz más verdadera que pudo emerger, pronuncié suavemente.

"Perdóname, amor."

Extrañamente, se me vino a la memoria un recuerdo. 

Hace algún tiempo atrás Gohan me recalcó lo difícil que era sacar un 'te amo' de mis labios... Lo hizo después de un largo beso apasionado en el muelle de Satán City.

Era verdad, sólo unas cuántas veces había llegado a ese punto. Le expliqué que un 'te quiero' era mucho más fácil que un 'te amo', un 'te quiero' es algo momentáneo, fácil de demostrar, mientras un 'te amo', más allá de todo la cursi, significa un compromiso, algo veraz y palpable para ambos. Te entregas en cada aspecto que esta palabra simboliza, compromiso, afecto, honestidad y otros valores. Dicho esto, él me preguntó si acaso no sentía aquello, típico... Cuestionando mis teorías para dejarme bloqueada, Son Gohan podría ser muchas cosas, pero nunca un tonto...

Alguien me había dicho tiempo atrás que al enamorarte tomabas ciertas actitudes de tu pareja. Desde una simple maña, hasta pedazos de personalidades. Recuerdo que en ese instante reí a carcajadas. Eso era absolutamente imposible, cada quien tenía sus propios rasgos que a una cierta edad ya serían imposibles de cambiar.

Me imagino cómo se reirían de mí ahora. En el momento en que me descubrí con la mano tras la cabeza, mi letra desfigurada transformada en una ordenada y reluciente... Hasta el modo de reír.

Pero más allá de todos estos fenotipos. Me pregunto si acaso he cambiado mi personalidad, antes más agresiva, ahora más calmada... y por qué no mencionarlo... Un poco tímida.

"Lo siento mucho, amor. Lo siento mucho."

Le abracé aún más fuerte rogando que hubiese escuchado mis palabras y en un movimiento inesperado algo cayó de su bolsillo. Ninguno de los dos observó aquel objeto pues sabíamos perfectamente de qué se trataba.

La caja aterciopelada y el anillo de compromiso.

Cierro los ojos entregándome a su decisión. O más bien a nuestro destino. Le siento inhalar profundamente seguido de un largo tiempo en silencio.

"Videl..." Rompe el silencio suavemente, agregando con una voz dulce. "¿Crees que daría resultado?"

¿Que daría resultado qué...?

¿Amarnos toda la vida...?

¿Dar lo uno del otro...?

¿Entregarnos mutuamente para siempre...?

¿Superar las discusiones y reemplazarlas por amor...?

¿Ser felices juntos...?

...

Sonrío para mí misma, la respuesta ya la he pensado mucho antes. Entonces, me separo levemente de su espalda para pronunciar las mismas palabras que Gohan pronunció una vez.

"Me arriesgaré por ello."

Gohan gira suavemente para entregarme su mirada y sube sus manos cariñosamente hasta mi nuca, me acaricia la mejilla y manteniendo el contacto visual, pega su frente a la mía. Ambos disfrutamos el momento de paz que ha surgido, siento su respirar, su calor, su vida... Le siento todo... 

No puedo evitar sonreír.

"Entonces intentémoslo" Susurra al mismo tiempo que juntamos nuestras mejillas y sus brazos atrapan mi cuerpo. ****


	9. Epilogo: Until death do us Apart

**Days of our Lives**

**Epílogo****: Until death do us Apart**

* * *

Toda mi atención se centró en el sabor de su boca, el ambiente era sencillamente perfecto, estábamos en Satán City, en un parque desierto. Sentados en una banqueta dura y fría, la misma en que hace días atrás había venido con Bee... 

A unos metros de distancia, un farol ilumina la oscuridad de la noche. Llegamos juntos y muy tranquilos luego de tener todo un día para nosotros. Nada de trabajos, estudios u obligaciones en la espalda; ya estamos en otoño, pero el frío no logra penetrarme, no lo ha logrado hace días. El verano ya se había marchado llevándose consigo todos los momentos difíciles de éste último tiempo. 

Rocé nuevamente su mandíbula con mis labios, él se mantenía con sus ojos cerrados, acariciándome los cabellos con sus dedos, profundizando un beso increíble. Fue mi turno de cerrar mis ojos para envolver su cuello entre mis brazos y disfrutar nuevamente la textura de sus labios y sus manos que acarician gentilmente mi espalda.

"Ojalá Maho nos estuviera observando..." susurro.

Se aleja suavemente de mis labios, lo suficiente para observarme de cerca con el rostro divertido. Nos contemplamos por unos segundos y caigo nuevamente en sus brazos para reír en la piel de su cuello. Vuelvo a cerrar mis ojos mientras le acaricio la cabeza y lo abrazo aún más fuerte.

"Videl..." Murmura en mis oídos.

"Hm..."

"¿Tienes frío?" Susurra.

Niego lentamente con la cabeza, mirando fugazmente la luz del farol que nos aguarda. Me separé nuevamente para verle a los ojos, mientras le acariciaba una de sus mejillas.

Adoro su manera de observarme... La intensidad y honestidad presente en sus ojos.

Gohan me responde con una hermosa sonrisa y su ceja izquierda arqueada. "¿Qué piensas...?"

"Que no me acostumbro a verte con lentes..."

"¿Eh?" Frunce el entrecejo. "Pero si no los tengo puestos..." Termina acariciando suavemente mi mejilla.

"Me gustas más sin ellos." Afirmo, pasando mi dedo índice por su nariz en dirección a sus labios y antes de llegar a éstos, Gohan toma mi mano en una actitud provocativa, atrayéndome a sus brazos.

Nos quedamos así un buen rato. Todo estaba tan bien que parecía que nada podía resultar de otra manera. Entonces, se me vino a la memoria uno de los motivos de esta salida.

"Gohan" Pronuncié en un tono bajo.

"¿Sí?"

"Hay algo... Que debo decirte..."

"¿Eh?..." Vuelve a mirarme el rostro. "¿Ocurre algo malo?"

Me incorporo de lado en la banqueta, con la cabeza apoyada en un brazo y con la mirada tranquila, trato de ordenar mis palabras. "No es algo malo... tranquilo."

"Valla…" Sus ojos continúan mirándome con incertidumbre, no puedo evitar que se quede intranquilo.

"Unos días después que partiste" Comencé "El director de la OSU, me contactó y me pidió una entrevista..."

Gohan frunció el entrecejo. "¿Una entrevista?, ¿En verano?"

"No quise pedir más detalles, aunque me pareció bastante sospechoso" Dije mientras le arreglaba el cuello doblado de su abrigo. "Pero asistí de todas maneras..."

"¿Y que quería?"

"No quería nada…, sólo me ofreció algo." Bajé mi mano hasta su pierna y le adelanté sus palabras, antes que pronunciara algo. "Una beca."

Me quedé observándole a los ojos. El seguía en la misma actitud de seriedad, pero al mencionarle la palabra 'beca', su rostro se mostró un poco más relajado.

"Ya veo… pensé que sería algo malo…" Se acercó a mí con una sonrisa. "Eso es una noticia fantástica, Videl. Te felicit—"

"Espera…" Le interrumpí mientras me acomodaba en el asiento. "Me ofreció una beca en la 'Real Academia de Bellas Artes'. Una institución totalmente dedicada al tema artístico…"

"He escuchado hablar de ella. ¡Pero de todas maneras, es fabuloso!, Por fin reconocen tu trabajo…"

"Todo se veía muy bien, sólo había un inconveniente." Le interrumpí por segunda vez.

"¿Eh?, ¿Cuál?"

"Tiempo." Respondí mirándole a los ojos.

"¿Tiempo?" Interrogó mis palabras.

"Cómo es una institución muy popular en la sociedad y muy dedicada a sus alumnos, seguramente me exigirían un par de años de estadía cómo mínimo para poder lograr un grado, o algo de importante grosor académico. Y queda muy lejos."

El rostro de Gohan palideció. "¿Un par de años?"

"Así es…" Hablé en voz baja.

"Oh…" Murmuró

"Hace tiempo atrás, Papá me había ofrecido la misma oferta. Coincidió todo con nuestro noviazgo y nuestra vida universitaria." Suspiré. "Esa vez me negué, pero no puedo negarlo. Es una gran oportunidad para expandir mis conocimientos en las artes…"

Gohan me observó anonadado. "¿Cuánto tiempo… Te dio el director de la OSU para analizar la beca?"

"El plazo se vence mañana." Afirmo con seguridad.

"Oh…" Volvió a repetir, juntando sus manos y mirando hacia el frente. "Es… una oferta muy buena…"

Me quedé observándole un rato. Su rostro estaba cabizbajo, se notaba que la noticia le había llegado de cierta manera en el pensamiento. Pero, faltaba comunicarle otra noticia, cómo se había desencadenado todo, es decir, lo más importante en este asunto.

"Porqué… ¿Porqué me avisas tan tarde?, Podríamos haber hablado de esto antes…" Habla sin mirarme, nervioso. Junta sus manos y comienza a mover su pie izquierdo. "Podríamos… Podríamos haber tratado de hacer algo…"

Luego de un momento de nerviosismo, apoyó su espalda en la banqueta, dando un largo suspiro. Gohan giró su cabeza y me observó concentrado. "Desconocía que tu padre te había propuesto lo mismo…" Dijo mirando hacia el frente. "Y que lo hayas rechazado… En esa oportunidad"

"¿Qué piensas?" Interrogué, a la vez que pasaba mi mano derecha por su espalda, esperando sus palabras.

Volvió a dar otro suspiro, pasando una de sus manos por el rostro. "Que sería muy injusto si tu no fueras."

"¿Eh?"

"En otras ocasiones he sido yo al que le a tocado tomar este tipo de decisiones, poniendo en riesgo muchas cosas… Cómo nuestra relación…"

"Gohan… yo--"

"Debes hacer lo que te parezca correcto" Me interrumpe poniéndose de pié, girando todo su cuerpo para mirarme de frente. "Videl… yo te amo. Pero no tengo el mínimo derecho a retenerte."

Sonreí en silencio, eso era todo lo que mis oídos deseaban escuchar en estos momentos. 

Me puse de pié a su lado, observándolo, dándome cuenta que el hombre que conocí tiempo atrás no había cambiado en nada. Me acerqué hacia él y nos abrazamos, sólo en busca de tranquilidad.

"Gohan…" Susurré. "Debes saber que yo ya he tomado mi decisión hace mucho." Me abrazó aún más fuerte. "Ayer, el director contactó conmigo." Dije, mirándole a los ojos. "Yo… No soy feliz probando nada…" Me di un leve silencio. "Últimamente he descubierto que soy más feliz estando con la gente que más quiero, disfrutando mi tiempo con ellas."

"Videl…"

"Esa es la verdadera felicidad… Y no voy a negarme eso." Hablé ante su mirada de asombro.

Volvimos a caer en el silencio, ambos abrazados, permitiéndonos pensar claramente todo lo ocurrido. Cerré mis ojos entregándome nuevamente a mi destino, tenía fe en que todo podría resultar positivamente, que había tomado la decisión correcta, que ésta vez Gohan y yo disfrutaríamos gratamente de todo lo que nuestro destino nos tenía preparados, porque esta vez… Esta vez no estaba sola.

"Haré valer éste sacrificio…" Susurró a mis oídos a la vez que ambos sonreíamos felices, disfrutando una vez más de nuestro cariño. "Gracias…"

"Gohan…" Pronuncié luego de un largo tiempo en silencio. "Tus padres te esperan"

Gohan saltó sobre sí y observó el reloj de su pulsera. "Oh… se nos ha pasado el tiempo volando…" 

Decidimos finalmente partir juntos a tomar un taxi, más bien, él iría volando a su casa para pasar un tiempo con su familia. Yo, debía ir a casa y preparar algunas cosas para el cumpleaños de Papá, que sería mañana. Y fue este mismo pensamiento que me hizo recordar algo…

"Hey..." Pronuncié deteniendo a Gohan en su andar, había comenzado a andar solo. Él giró suavemente, quedando frente a mí, esperando mis palabras con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Tengo... Una duda" Dije, acercándome provocativamente. 

Gohan sacó sus manos de los bolsillos para cruzarlas en su pecho. "¿Cómo cuál...?"

"Cuándo fuiste a hablar con Papá..." Comencé, llegando a una distancia suficiente para separar sus brazos cruzados. "Que... ¿Que te dijo exactamente?"

Gohan me observó y dio un largo suspiro. Quitó suavemente un mechón de mi frente para tomarme la mano y comenzar a caminar. "No... No recuerdo muy bien."

Noté su sonrisa a la luz de un farol, entonces me detuve, sin soltar su mano. "Ohh... vamos..."

Gohan se acerca nuevamente a mí, hasta que su nariz rozó con la mía. "No lo creerías." Habló, para luego sonreír pícaramente. Intentó volver a andar libremente, pero yo no cedí, estaba decidida a escucharlo.

"Gohan..." Hablé suavemente. "No quiero que me relates todo lo ocurrido..., sólo dime una cosa que recuerdes. Sólo una."

Gohan y yo seguimos caminando tomados de la mano, a la vez que comenzaba a hablar. "Luego de hablar sobre mis intenciones contigo, él se quedó en silencio. Pensé que terminaría echándome del lugar o algo por el estilo." Gohan habló con una sonrisa en sus labios "Llegué a dudar que había escuchado mis palabras, pero... Se levantó del sillón que estaba, y comenzó a hablarme de frente..." Hizo una leve pausa para toser ligeramente.

"Él... Me dijo un par de cosas que recordaré siempre…" Me miró a los ojos y pronunció "No olvides que estás enamorado de ella. Bésala en el ascensor, tómala de la mano en el cine... Y _por favor_, no te canses de decirle lo hermosa que es."

"Papá te dijo... ¿Eso?" Dije sorprendida y a la vez, no pude evitar sonreír para mí misma. Muchas veces papá hacía cosas inesperadas... Muy inesperadas.

"Yo también estaba bastante confundido, no me lo esperaba..."

Nos detuvimos a la orilla de la acera, el parque ya había quedado atrás. Gohan alzó su mano, llamando a un taxi. Ya habíamos planeado previamente otros planes por separado. Giré hacia Gohan observando su silueta junto a la mía.

Aún no asimilaba totalmente la idea de que en un tiempo más nos íbamos a casar.

Cuando era pequeña, nunca viví un matrimonio presente, era un terreno totalmente desconocido, no podía evitar sentirme inquieta en ése asunto... pero...

"¿Sabes?" Gohan se dio media vuelta para mirarme a los ojos. "Hubo algo en sus palabras que me llegó hasta lo más profundo..."

Aguardé su respuesta en silencio.

"Tu padre me dijo: Los días en que no se soporten el uno al otro, simplemente recuerden que se aman."

_Pero..._ Algo me decía que todo saldría bien. 

El taxi llegó a nuestro lado, Gohan me abrió la puerta luego de un largo beso de despedida y aguardó afuera con una sonrisa esperando a que el taxi partiera. Lo miré por última vez a través del vidrio y modulé un simple 'Te amo'... 

El auto se alejó del parque central mientras pensaba e imaginaba en mi mente todo lo que nos tocaría vivir los años próximos y en todo lo que ya habíamos vivido estos meses. Cerré mis ojos y dejé que su beso anterior siguiera revoloteando en mis labios. No había duda, _todo saldría bien_. ****

**FIN**


	10. Comentarios del Autor

**Days of our Lives**

**Comentarios**** del Autor**

* * *

¡¡¡Por fin he vuelto!!!, después de casi 2 años de desaparecerme del mundo de los fanfics, ¡¡He vuelto!!

Primero que nada, aclarando muchas cosas, quiero decir que esta historia va COMPLETAMENTE dedicada a Eny-chan. O Enya, cómo algunos conocemos ^____^. Que más decir, muchas gracias por apoyarme siempre, muchas gracias…

Me demoré mucho escribiendo este fic, por la sencilla razón de que no quería publicarlo hasta que estuviera totalmente terminado, así mantendría las ganas para terminarlo y no dejarlo inconcluso. Pero, la mayor razón fue que sencillamente me _enamoré_ de la trama principal de la historia, hace mucho tiempo quería dedicarle algo a mis niños Gohan y Videl con un resultado que me dejara satisfecha… y creo que esta vez quizás he logrado un buen resultado.

Algunas cosas:

-El nombre de 'Orange Star University' pertenece en su totalidad a Zirta.

-En uno de los capítulos hago tributo a un gran libro que me mantuvo pegada hace mucho y que me encantó, el nombre del libro es: **Café Nostalgia**, de la autora Zoé Valdés. ^_______^

-Todos los comentarios, dudas, tomatazos y detalles varios, comunicarse conmigo al email que pondré más abajo ^^, gracias por adelantado, un review hace MUCHO, créanme =].

-Agradecimientos varios: Tsubasa Shibahime, Rakeru Shintensai, Shiaya, Zirta, Claudia Orjuela y a todos los fans de Gohan y Videl ^O^.

Gracias a todos los lectores, ¡Nos vemos!

***

Pollito 2003. polluelita@hotmail.com


End file.
